


Muéstrame el camino

by Luli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, HP: EWE, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luli/pseuds/Luli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si fuese la familia Malfoy quien mostrase a Harry cómo entrar en el anden 9 y 3/4?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo - Celebraciones

**Author's Note:**

> Como indiqué en Nuevos Comienzos, estoy preparando una historia de Draco colegu del Golden Trio... pues aquí está!!!  
> Aviso desde ya que, aunque habrá cambios muy importantes, tampoco tengo intención de cambiar la trama por completo como hacen en otros fics similares. ¡Avisados quedáis!

Todo el mundo estaba celebrando. Narcissa Malfoy había ordenado cerrar las ventanas a cal y canto, y había conjurado los hechizos silenciadores más potentes que había podido. No pensaba permitir que el escándalo hiciese llorar a Draco de nuevo. Y tampoco quería oírlo ella misma. Sabía lo que significaba, y comenzó a pasearse por la sala de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. ¿Qué iban a hacer?¿Qué _podían_ hacer? Respiró hondo y se pasó las manos por la pálida cabellera, tratando de calmarse sin resultado alguno.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron con un ruidoso golpetazo y Lucius invadió el salón, interrumpiendo su paseo y sobresaltándola.

—¡Lucius! –casi chilló, apenas capaz de mantener la compostura— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —exclamó, acercándose ansiosamente, retorciéndose las elegantes manos con nerviosismo.

Lucius la miró, y a pesar de que no había expresión alguna en su rostro, Narcissa podía ver el pánico en sus ojos grises, idénticos a los de su hijo.

—En primer lugar, tranquilizarnos —dijo, con una calma que ella sabía a la perfección que no sentía—. Tengo una idea, pero para que funcione tenemos que tranquilizarnos.

Se sentaron juntos en uno de los mullidos sillones. Narcissa aferró las manos de su marido, que se las estrechó con igual fuerza. Lucius abrió la boca para explicar lo que había planeado, pero todo cuando logró emitir fue una especie de graznido. Narcissa le acarició los nudillos con los pulgares, gesto que pareció calmarle, porque carraspeó.

—Tenemos tiempo para preparar un _imperius_.

—Lucius…

—Escúchame —la interrumpió, apretándole las manos—. Diremos que me echaron una _imperius_ y que tú no te diste cuenta de nada —La miró a los ojos—. No tienes la Marca, y no has venido a los encuentros, nadie sospechará nada.

Narcissa le observó y le limpió unas gotas de sudor frío de la frente, tratando de calmarle. No se le ocurría una idea mejor, y desde luego no quería que Lucius acabase en Azkaban. Así que asintió.

—¿Qué le vamos a decir a Draco? En algún momento alguien le comentará algo, tiene que estar preparado…

—La verdad —dijo Lucius. Narcissa jadeó—. Soy una pobre víctima de la _imperius_ , no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

Narcissa asintió muy despacio. Sí, era lo mejor. La única solución.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya lo seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, es muy corto. ¡Tranquilos! Subiré pronto el capítulo 1, simplemente quiero tener algo más avanzada la historia. Pero si me hacéis presión con comentarios... ;)


	2. 1 — El niño que vivió

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Jeannine Matweus de FFnet por Betear este capítulo :DD Me has ayudado un montón!!!  
> Me he inventado vilmente algunos datos y eventos, pero toda mención a los ancestros Malfoy está basada en datos oficiales de Pottermore.  
> También he cogido algunas conversaciones reales del libro, copiadas tal cual, porque no tenía sentido cambiarlas.

Draco acababa de darle una paliza a Greg en la carrera de escobas, y acababa de llegar a casa para asearse cuando llegó la carta. Se emocionó al instante. No es que hubiese dudado en algún momento que fuese a llegar, por supuesto (al fin y al cabo, había demostrado su poder mágico de sobra a lo largo de los años), pero era agradable de todos modos.

—¿Cuándo iremos a comprar los materiales? —preguntó emocionado. Aún faltaban meses para el inicio del curso, pero se moría de impaciencia.

—Cuando toque —dijo su madre sin apartar la vista del libro. Draco torció la boca.

—Pero…

—¿Has terminado la redacción que te mandé?¿Y las ecuaciones? —Seguía sin alzar la mirada.

—Sí, sí, hace rato, ¿no te las trajo Dobby? —preguntó, arrugando la boca.

—Deja aquí la carta y vete a jugar, Draco —Su madre le miró un momento. Draco resopló, dejó la carta, levemente arrugada por la fuerza con la que la había estado agarrando, sobre la mesita de té y se dirigió a la bañera con largas zancadas airadas.

—¿Amo Draco? —preguntó la aguda voz de Dobby, saliendo de un pasillo— ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Draco le dio una patada.

—Prepárame el baño, Dobby —gruñó.

Draco estuvo de mal humor el resto del día.

 

* * *

  

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó durante la cena, seguro de haber escuchado mal. Incluso se levantó de la silla y todo.

—Siéntate, Draco —dijo su padre, nada impresionado. Draco dejó caer el culo de vuelta al mullido asiento. El niño torció la boca. Ni siquiera pensar en la escoba nueva que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños le había quitado el mal humor—. No pongas esa cara —Obstinadamente, Draco apretó los labios en una fina línea. Su padre sacó la varita, y aunque su madre le dio un golpe con la servilleta, Lucius le apuntó con ella. Antes de que le lanzase un maleficio punzante, Draco se apresuró a relajar la expresión, y su padre pareció satisfecho, porque guardó la varita de nuevo—. Me has oído perfectamente. No tengo tiempo hasta finales de Julio.

—¡Pero eso son casi dos meses! —casi gritó Draco, apretando el puño bajo la mesa— Podemos ir Madre y yo…

—Por supuesto que no —le cortó su padre con tono imperativo—. Quiero estar ahí cuando compres tus materiales. ¿Acaso tú no quieres? —Alzó una ceja. Su madre suspiró, y Draco relajó la mano.

—No, no es eso, pero…

—Entiendo que estés impaciente —le interrumpió—, pero ejercitar la paciencia también es importante.

—Supongo —concedió. El resto de la cena se desarrolló en silencio.

  

* * *

  

A pesar de que Draco estuvo de un humor de perros por buena parte de dos meses, Lucius no encontró tiempo para ir al Callejón Diagon hasta el 31 de julio. Llegaron a media mañana, y tras comprarle un enorme helado de chocolate, le dejaron en Madame Malkin para que le hiciese el uniforme antes de irse cada uno por su lado. Se quejó bastante de que no fuese la propia Malkin quien le atendiese, sino una bruja más joven que parecía empeñada en pincharle.

—Ten cuidado —siseó a la tercera vez, pero ella no le hizo demasiado caso.

Se escuchó un tintineo en la parte de atrás, y enseguida llegó la dueña flanqueada por un chico flacucho y bajito, con cara de perdido y vestido con ropas muggles que Draco dudaba que fueran de su talla. Aún así, estaba demasiado aburrido y la modista seguía pinchándole, así que pensó que charlar con él sería un buen modo de distraerse.

—Hola —dijo, mirándole. Estaba claro que su pelo negro no había conocido un peine en su vida, porque estaba hecho un desastre—. ¿También Hogwarts?

—Sí —respondió, algo sobresaltado. Pregunta tonta, dudaba que ese chico fuese a ir a Durmstrang.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —continuó. La ayudante le pinchó otra vez, pero como estaba hablando, ni lo notó—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia —continuó, llenando el silencio. No quería separarse de su Cometa 260—. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera —Sonrió ante la idea. Dudaba conseguir algún resultado, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Ya tenía mil ideas para colar una Nimbus 2000—. ¿Tú tienes escoba propia?

—No —dijo el otro. Eso pensaba Draco… con esa ropa vieja parecía un Weasley, aunque en versión muggle. ¿Por qué iba vestido de muggle?

—¿Juegas al menos al quiddich? —preguntó otra vez. El jugaba genial, desde luego. Siempre ganaba a Greg por cien puntos como mínimo, aunque Greg era bastante tonto.

—No —respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo sí —dijo con orgullo—. Padre dice que sería un crimen que no me escogieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Sabes ya en qué casa vas a estar?

—No —¿No sabía otra palabra? Le estaba empezando a sacar de quicio.

—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí —concedió—, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin porque toda mi familia fue de allí —explicó, aunque estaba seguro de que el chico lo sabía, por supuesto. Seguramente le había reconocido porque se parecía mucho a su padre y estaba nervioso, por eso hablaba tan poco—. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? —La ayudante le pinchó de nuevo, y esta vez Draco estuvo seguro de que lo había hecho a posta. Pero tenía que darle la razón, ¿no? Hufflepuff eran un montón de inútiles, por lo que le habían contado. Ravenclaw podría estar bien también, pero Draco temía que le desheredasen si no acababa en Slytherin. No es que eso fuese a pasar.

—Hmm —contestó el chico del pelo negro, pero Draco no le hizo mucho caso, porque de repente había visto a un hombre enorme y greñudo al otro lado del cristal, sujetando dos helados gigantescos.

—¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —exclamó, señalando la vidriera.

—Ese es Hagrid —dijo el chico. Vaya, sí que sabía hablar. Y el nombre le sonaba de algo…—. Trabaja en Hogwarts —añadió, con una pequeña sonrisita.

—Oh —respondió Draco, por fin reconociendo el nombre—. He oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

—Es el guardabosques —replicó el moreno, aparentemente algo molesto.

—Sí, claro —Eso había dicho, ¿no?— He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha —explicó. Se lo había dicho su padre, y también que le habían expulsado hacía muchos años, pero que le habían dejado quedarse igual por algún motivo—. Trata de hacer magia y acaba prendiendo fuego a su cama —terminó, aguantándose la risa. Él había quemado su cama en una rabieta a los seis años, pero que lo hiciese un adulto era desternillante. Aún así, no se movió, temeroso de que la ayudante volviese a pincharle.

—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo el otro chico entre dientes. Draco parpadeó.

—¿Eso crees? —Miró al tipo a través del cristal. Hacía malabares con los helados para evitar que las gotas derretidas cayesen del todo, y Draco hubiese jurado que incluso olía fuerte a través de la puerta. ¿Qué tenía de estupendo?— ¿Por qué está aquí contigo?¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Están muertos —respondió el otro en tono cortante. Tema delicado, de acuerdo.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo simplemente—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es a eso a lo que te refieres —replicó. Menos mal…

—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros, ¿no te parece? —El chico moreno frunció el ceño— No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres —explicó pacientemente. La chica volvió a pincharle a posta, y un rápido vistazo a Madame Malkin le indicó que, como esperaba, trabajaba mucho más rápido. Le estaba atendiendo una Hufflepuff sangre sucia… Su padre tenía que enterarse de aquello—. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo entre las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido? —dijo de carrerilla, genuinamente interesado. A lo mejor era un mestizo y por eso vestía así.

—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo —dijo Madame Malkin, sin embargo, cuando el otro había abierto la boca para contestar. El chico se bajó del escabel.

—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —se despidió, pero el otro se mantuvo en silencio. Que maleducado.

Le siguió con la vista hasta que se alejó acompañado del tal Hagrid, que seguramente se había bebido una botella de crecehuesos o algo parecido. La ayudante le pinchó una vez más.

—Ah, por el amor de… —resopló y miró a la dueña— No para de pincharme, ¿puede hacerlo usted?

—Claro, cielo, sin problema —dijo la rechoncha mujer, mirando a la chica, que se alejó aparentemente aliviada. Debería sentirse honrada de haber podido tocarle—. Jessie, ¿puedes empezar con esto, por favor? —La mujer señaló la túnica del chico del pelo negro, y la sangre sucia asintió, desapareciendo con ella en la trastienda.

Así, terminó enseguida y se encontró con su madre en la calle. Le contó lo de los pinchazos y la mujer arrugó la nariz, asegurándole que su padre tomaría cartas en el asunto y que habría consecuencias, mientras se dirigían a Ollivander’s a por su varita.

Era maravillosa. Veinticinco centímetros de espino y pelo de unicornio, pero apenas pudo tocarla un poco y hacer aparecer chispas verdes y plateadas antes de que su madre la confiscase.

—No hasta septiembre —dijo sin más. Draco se enfurruñó (quería admirar su varita un poco más) hasta que se encontraron con su padre, que le tendió una bolsa llena de chucherías que le elevó bastante el ánimo.

Volvieron a casa un rato después, después de que su padre pasase un momento por Borgin&Burkes a comprar a saber qué (no le hizo mucho caso), y a pesar de lo mucho que dio la tabarra, su madre no le dejó la varita.

 

* * *

 

No tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por la dichosa varita el resto del mes, dado que su madre le hizo leerse todos y cada uno de los libros de clase de cabo a rabo y resumir los puntos más importantes en las redacciones más largas de su vida.

—Tienes que llegar bien preparado —explicó la mujer cuando se quejó. La mano le dolía horrores.

Estaba tan ocupado con eso que el 1 de septiembre llegó antes de lo esperado. Desayunó a toda prisa, le dio un capón a Dobby por hacer caras con su desayuno y golpear su baúl contra una puerta, y no se estuvo quieto en todo el trayecto en coche hasta Londres (porque su madre había dicho que así llamarían menos la atención al llegar). Sería la primera vez en su vida que estaría lejos de casa, lejos de sus padres, por más de una semana, ¡y en Escocia, ni más ni menos! Estaba exultante, nervioso, algo agobiado. Sobre todo, preocupado por la Selección, porque por más que había preguntado mil y una veces, sus padres se habían negado a responder.

—No temas, hijo —dijo su padre desde el asiento delantero—. Serás un Slytherin perfecto.

Draco asintió ansiosamente y respiró hondo. Su madre le apretó la mano y le sonrió.

Llegaron a la estación a las diez y media, y se apresuraron al andén.

—Lleno de muggles, como era de esperar —gruñó su padre, asqueado—. Insisto en que trasladen el tren a un lugar más respetable, pero…

—Silencio, Lucius —le reprendió su madre, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo con el dorso de la mano—. Seguramente se creerán que es una buena experiencia o algo parecido.

—Tonterías —murmuró, pero no dijo nada más.

Llegaron enseguida al lugar, el punto entre el andén 9 y el 10, y se dispusieron a cruzar. A Draco le preocupaba equivocarse y chocar estúpidamente, pero no iba a decirlo. Sin embargo, se les acercó un chico delgaducho, de pelo desordenado y ropas muggles viejas demasiado grandes, empujando un carrito con un baúl y una lechuza blanca que empezó a parlotear en gorjeos con el búho real de Draco. Le sonaba de algo…

—¿Perdón? —preguntó tímidamente. Sus padres le miraron sorprendidos, y Draco por fin le reconoció: era el chico raro de la tienda de túnicas.

—¿Sí? —respondió su madre, algo tensa pero con un tono sorprendentemente agradable— ¿Querías algo?

—Eh… me preguntaba si me pueden decir como entrar en el andén… —balbució, revolviéndose el pelo con nerviosismo. Cuando se apartó un instante el flequillo de la frente, Draco vio a la perfección la cicatriz con forma de rayo. Venga ya….

—Por supuesto, hijo —dijo su padre con voz melosa. Su madre volvió a golpearle en el brazo, pero como pasaba a menudo, Draco no le hizo ni caso—. Sólo tienes que cruzar la pared entre los andenes —explicó, mirando a Narcissa con el ceño fruncido, frotándose el brazo. Harry Potter pareció asustado, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro—. Sólo observa.

Y, sin más, su padre cruzó la barrera, sin preocuparse en absoluto de si le veían los muggles. Harry Potter soltó una exclamación, y su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Si estás nervioso, cosa comprensible, puedes simplemente correr —explicó en tono maternal. Miró a Draco, que seguía mirando al moreno—. ¿Por qué no cruzáis juntos? Os animará a ambos. Yo iré justo detrás.

—Sí, madre —asintió Draco con una sonrisa, girándose hacia Harry Potter—. Sígueme.

El moreno frunció el ceño, pero asintió y echaron a correr juntos hacia la barrera. Draco cerró los ojos, porque no le gustaba el modo en que se acercaba la pared de ladrillo, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, ahí estaba su padre para recibirlos. Se acercó a los baúles y los hizo levitar un poco por encima del suelo al tiempo en que su madre cruzaba tranquilamente.

—Vamos a meter todo esto en el tren, ¿de acuerdo? —Su padre seguía con la voz melosa, y su madre puso los ojos en blanco. Harry Potter asintió nerviosamente, ante lo que Narcissa le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, puso las manos en los hombros de ambos muchachos y les condujo hacia el tren.

Evidentemente, su padre metió ambos baúles en el mismo compartimento. Harry Potter se sentó pesadamente, bien pegado a la ventanilla, y su padre arrastró a Draco fuera del vagón sujetándole el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Draco —dijo, mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

—Por supuesto, padre —asintió. Aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, Draco tenía intención de trabar amistad con Harry Potter aunque le costase la vida.

—Buen chico.

—Espero que estudies mucho, Draco —interrumpió su madre, mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido, antes de tenderle una bolsita de terciopelo negro llena de galeones—, y que te lo pases muy bien.

—Por supuesto.

La mujer le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y le dedicó una sonrisa. Draco se despidió de ella con la mano y volvió al interior del vagón. Harry Potter seguía en la misma postura, aparentemente sin haberse movido un milímetro, y Draco se sentó frente a él haciendo mucho ruido. El chico dio un bote y le miró fijamente, mientras Draco trataba de ignorar a sus padres discutiendo discretamente en el andén.

—Nos vimos el mes pasado en Madame Malkin, ¿no? —comenzó.

—Sí —dijo simplemente, con voz mucho más segura que cuando había pedido indicaciones (lo cual no era de extrañar, su padre podía intimidar a veces). Draco esperó unos segundos a que dijera algo más, pero como quedó claro que no iba a hacerlo, extendió la mano hacia él con la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo componer.

—Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

—Harry Potter —respondió, estrechándosela brevemente muy tenso, con cara de haber chupado un limón.

—¿En serio? —Draco alzó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos, tratando de fingir sorpresa, pero por el modo en que el otro le miró, quedó claro que no lo había hecho muy bien— Vale, vale, me di cuenta antes mientras hablabas con mi madre, pero no quise decir nada por no ser grosero. Uno ha de presentarse primero.

—Supongo —El chico seguía muy tenso, y Draco frunció el ceño. Estaba siendo de lo más cortés, no tenía sentido seguir tan nervioso.

—Oí que te criaste con muggles —comentó, tratando de abrir conversación—. Debió de ser horrible, estar alejado así de nuestro mundo…

—Lo fue —concedió Harry Potter—. Mis tíos no… mis tíos no son buenos —le miró un momento antes de girarse para mirar sus zapatos—. Pero todos los muggles no son…

—Seguro —Desechó la idea sin darle muchas vueltas—. ¿Por eso llevas esa ropa? —preguntó, señalando la camiseta y los pantalones viejos y enormes. El otro chico asintió— Merlín, pobre.

Draco siguió hablando unos minutos sobre lo horrible que debía haber sido ser criado por muggles, ajeno a todo lo que era, hasta que se dio cuenta de que a Harry no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia el tema. Curioso, cualquiera hubiese pensado, en base a lo que había comentado sobre sus tíos, que tendría algunas palabras que decir, pero bueno. Se mordió el labio por dentro para encontrar otro tema de conversación. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue el quiddich, pero si se había criado con muggles no tendría mucha idea del tema, y a Draco no le apetecía ponerse a explicarle las reglas en ese momento.

—Eh… —balbució— ¿Quieres saber algo sobre Hogwarts? Mis padres me han contado muchas cosas…

Aquello sí que pareció atraer su atención. Sin embargo, antes de que Draco pudiese decir nada, la puerta del compartimento se abrió, y se asomó un chico pelirrojo, lleno de pecas y con la nariz muy larga, que señaló el asiento junto a Harry.

—¿Está ocupado? Es que todo lo demás está lleno… —dijo. Draco frunció el ceño. Por lo que le había dicho su padre, podía reconocerlo perfectamente. Apestaba a Weasley a kilómetros.

—Claro, adelante —dijo Harry, sin embargo, antes de que Draco pudiese echarle. El chico apretó los labios mientras el Weasley se metía en el compartimento con un baúl destartalado detrás.

—Soy Ron Weasley —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano a Harry, que se la estrechó encantado. Draco arrugó la nariz. ¡No iba a compartir compartimento con un apestoso Weasley! Sin embargo, no se movió, porque estaba empecinado en trabar amistad con el niño que sobrevivió, sí o sí, y ahora era más por obstinación que por cualquier otra cosa. Y si eso implicaba explicarle más tarde por qué los Weasley no eran una familia con la que debiera juntarse… bueno, tiempo al tiempo.

—Harry Potter —se presentó el moreno, sonriendo. Weasley se quedó boquiabierto.

—E… ¿en serio? —balbució. Harry asintió— ¡Guau!¿En serio tienes la…? —Le miró la frente esperanzado, ante lo que Harry se levantó el flequillo para regalarle una clarísima vista de la cicatriz en forma de rayo justo en el centro— Alucinante —sonrió. Draco entornó los ojos. ¿Quién se creía el Weasley que era, ignorándole de ese modo?

—Bueno, no me acuerdo de nada más que de una luz verde —dijo Harry. Weasley cerró la boca—. Lo digo porque te veo con ganas de preguntar: no, no recuerdo como era Voldemort.

Draco y Weasley sisearon a la vez.

—No digas ese nombre —gruñó Draco. Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido, y Weasley por fin pareció reparar en él—. A buenas horas, Weasley —bufó. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño—. Para tu información, soy Draco Malfoy.

—Malfoy —Weasley entornó los ojos, pronunciando su apellido como si fuese un insulto—. ¿Tu padre te ha mandado a matar a Harry o algo?

—¿Qué estupideces dices, traidor a la sangre?¿Por qué iba a querer mi padre hacer eso? —resopló. Era tan idiota como el resto de su familia, todos podridos.

—Cállate, Malfoy. Al menos _mi_ padre no se ha ido al lado oscuro.

—A mi padre le obligaron.

—Ya, eso dice él.

—Le obligaron, Weasley. Nunca haría algo así por voluntad propia.

—Sí, claaaaaaro, por eso colecciona artefactos oscuros.

—Un pasatiempo, nada más —gruñó Draco, y Weasley le miró con suficiencia. Draco entornó los ojos, sin dejarle ver que aquel desliz iba a acarrearle una buena bronca si su padre se enteraba—. Al menos yo no tengo que heredarlo todo. Puedo permitirme lo mejor.

—Malfoy, te voy a… —Weasley pareció dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él, rojo hasta las orejas, y Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—¡A ver! —gritó Harry de pronto, y Draco se dio cuenta de que se habían levantado y le sostenía la mirada a Weasley con los rostros a menos de diez centímetros de distancia. Ambos volvieron a su sitio al mismo tiempo— No tengo ni idea de lo que estáis hablando, pero mejor no meterse con los padres de nadie, ¿vale? Los señores Malfoy me ayudaron hace un rato.

Weasley abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la llegada de una bruja anciana con un carrito lleno de dulces lo evitó.

—¿Algo del carrito, niños?

Draco y Harry se levantaron a la vez. Draco compró un buen montón de ranas de chocolate y pasteles de caldero, y al menos dos litros de zumo de calabaza, y mientras volvía a su sitio cargado hasta arriba, escuchó a Harry preguntarle a la bruja algo sobre Marte. Debía de tratarse de algún dulce muggle, dedujo Draco, llenándose la boca con el pastel. Weasley miró sus compras, anhelante, agarrando unos bocadillos de lo que parecía carne enlatada, pero Draco sonrió con suficiencia y ni siquiera hizo ademán de ofrecerle nada.

Sin embargo, mientras el chico comía, Harry volvió cargado con un poco de todo y lo plantó en el asiento, entre él y Weasley. Intercambió algunos pasteles y ranas de chocolate con el pelirrojo a cambio de sus bocadillos y comenzaron a hablar sobre los cromos. Draco le dio a Harry los cromos de sus propias ranas.

—Ya los tengo —explicó, arrancando una pata de la rana de un bocado. Harry asintió y los guardó junto con los demás.

—A propósito, ¿alguno de vosotros puede explicarme cómo funciona el quiddich? —preguntó Harry de pronto— Hagrid no me lo ha sabido aclarar…

—Pues el mejor juego del mundo —dijo Weasley, antes de que Draco pudiese acabar de tragar, y se puso a explicarle las reglas. Se atropellaba y se atascaba de lo deprisa que estaba hablando, pero como en general no lo estaba diciendo del todo mal, Draco se limitó a comer y a llenarse de zumo de calabaza—. Y los _Chudley Cannons_ son el mejor equipo de… —Draco soltó una carcajada burlona. Weasley le miró con la furia iluminando sus ojos azules— ¿Qué?

—Fan de los _Cannons_ , era de esperar —se burló, dejando de lado el pastel a medio comer—. ¿Cuánto hace que no ganan?¿Cien años? —Weasley enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, lo cual hizo un curioso contraste con su pelo rojo intenso— Personalmente, prefiero a los _Falmouth Falcons_.

—¡Pero si son unos tramposos!

—Claaaaaaaaaaro que sí —dijo Draco condescendientemente, recostándose—. ¿Porque ganan, quieres decir?

Weasley parecía a punto de explotar mientras buscaba motivos para insultar al equipo de Draco, que pasó un buen rato explicando por qué los _Chudley Cannons_ apestaban más que los sobacos de un trol, mientras que los _Falcons_ eran maravillosos. De reojo, Draco vio sonreír a Harry, que comía ranas distraídamente mientras les miraba de hito en hito. Lo tomó como una buena señal y siguió discutiendo los nefastos gustos deportivos de Weasley, hasta que la llegada de un chico gordo preguntando por un sapo extraviado les interrumpió. No lo habían visto, así que el chico se fue muy nervioso, pero la discusión había muerto con aquella interrupción.

—Lo que me recuerda… —comentó Weasley, rebuscando entre sus cosas— ¡Ajá! Te presento a Scabbers, Harry —dijo, enseñándole una rata gorda y bastante fea a la que le faltaba un dedo. Esta vez, Draco no se ofendió de que le ignorase. Casi mejor, de hecho—. Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia…

—¿Puedes llevar una rata? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido— La carta decía que sólo sapos, gatos o lechuzas…

—Bueno, sí. Lo de la lista es sólo para que no lleves… caballos, o perros, cosas así, porque dan mucho trabajo y no tendrías tiempo para estudiar, o eso dice mamá. En cualquier caso, mi hermano Percy llevaba a Scabbers hasta el año pasado, que le hicieron prefecto y le regalaron una lechuza, así que me la he quedado yo…

—Era de esperar, heredando hasta las mascotas —comentó Draco sin poderse contener. Harry le miró mal y Draco apretó los dientes. Otro tema sensible de nuevo, anotado. Que chico más sensible…

—¿Habéis visto un sapo? —dijo una niña de pelo espeso, abriendo de golpe la puerta del compartimento. Ya llevaba la túnica del uniforme—. Un chico llamado Neville lo ha perdido.

—No, vino antes y ya le dijimos que no. La situación no ha cambiado en cinco minutos —dijo Draco con cierta brusquedad. La chica le miró con los ojos entornados y miró a los otros dos, que asintieron.

—Bueno, pues si lo veis avisadme —dijo, hablando muy deprisa—. A Neville le va a dar un ataque de pánico como no lo encuentre —Y tal como había llegado, se fue, cerrando la puerta a toda prisa.

—Sapos… —murmuró Draco, arrugando la nariz— ¿Quién lleva sapos? Están pasados de moda.

—Eso dijo Hagrid.

—Yo no estoy mucho mejor… —musitó Weasley, mirando a su rata, que dormía en su regazo.

—No digas tonterías, Weasley, al menos lo tuyo no requiere un estanque —rezongó Draco. El pelirrojo le miró con una ceja alzada—. Sigue siendo patético, pero podría ser peor. No tienes la culpa de ser pobre, es una desgracia que le puede pasar a cualquiera.

El pelirrojo tembló de furia y comenzó a soltar, muy deprisa, blasfemias dirigidas hacia su persona, a las que Draco no hizo ni caso mientras comenzaba a charlar con Harry sobre lo que _él_ sabía sobre quiddich y el modo en que le molestaba no poder volar en primero, porque como le había dicho el otro día, volaba de maravilla, por supuesto, y no quería oxidarse. Si se oxidaba, no iba a poder seguir huyendo de helicópteros muggles, explicó. Era una hipérbole, por supuesto, pero no tenían por qué saber que de lo único que Draco había huido volando en su vida había sido una madre cigüeña de muy malas pulgas, pero la había dejado muy atrás y había sido impresionante de todos modos, así que aumentar el nivel de peligrosidad de la historia no le hacía daño a nadie. Weasley se burló y comenzó a contar sus propias experiencias, y al final Draco acabó compitiendo con el pelirrojo por contar la historia más descabellada, lo que parecía divertir mucho a Harry. Al final, las historias se volvieron tan ridículas que Draco se negó a continuar y se hizo el silencio en el compartimento durante un rato, hasta que Weasley suspiró y agarró la rata durmiente.

—Mi hermano Fred me ha enseñado un encantamiento para volverla amarilla —comentó, sacando una varita maltrecha del bolsillo, a la que se le salían los pelos de unicornio. Era tan patético que a Draco le estaba empezando a dar lástima… alguien tenía que ayudar económicamente a aquella familia, por Merlín, o se iban a acabar muriendo de hambre—. ¿Quieres que lo pruebe?

—Venga —Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron tras sus gafas redondas, y el propio Draco se inclinó un poco hacia delante para ver mejor, muy a su pesar.

—Rayo de sol… —comenzó, y Draco se volvió a dejar caer contra el respaldo. Claramente, el tal Fred le había tomado el pelo descaradamente. Por supuesto, cuando terminó, la rata seguía tan marrón y aburrida como siempre, pero Weasley se quedó con la varita en la mano, mirando enfurruñado al animal.

—Bueno, creo que las puntas de los bigotes están un poco más claras… —comentó Harry en tono tranquilizador. Draco se abstuvo de decir que no, no era así, porque estaba raro que el moreno prefería hablar con Weasley antes que con él, y lo último que le apetecía era caerle aún peor.

Weasley parecía honestamente deprimido, sin soltar su varita destartalada, y la chica del pelo espeso que preguntaba por el sapo se le quedó mirando un momento a través del cristal, antes de volver a abrir la puerta de golpe, emocionada, y empezó a hablar muy deprisa. Harry y Weasley parecían algo abrumados, y Draco se dedicó a mirar por la ventana sin hacerle ningún caso, con la sensación de que esa niña iba a ser una sabionda insoportable y no tenía ganas de aguantarla antes de que empezase el curso.

No le hizo caso, al menos, hasta que su inconsciente escuchó las palabras “nadie de mi familia es mago”, y se giró tan rápido que estuvo seguro de que su cuello sonó como un látigo. Por fin, miró a la niña: pelo castaño _enorme_ , dientes como de conejo y voz estridente. De hecho, hablaba tan rápido que le faltaba el aliento. Soltó un bufido despectivo, y por fin los otros se giraron para mirarle.

—Mucho sabes para ser una sang… —cuando Weasley le miró con los ojos entornados, se apresuró a corregirse, porque aunque dudaba que Harry conociera el término, seguro que Weasley se lo explicaba, y estaba claro que no iba a apreciar su elección de palabras— hija de muggles, sin nadie que te pueda ayudar en casa. ¿Te has comido los libros?

—Me los he leído todos, los he resumido y luego me he leído alguno extra —dijo la chica, pillada por sorpresa—. Espero que sea suficiente.

—Eh… interesante —Draco se encogió de hombros, no queriendo admitir que ni siquiera su madre le había obligado a llegar a esos extremos—. ¿Qué opinas del levantamiento de las sirenas en 1786?

—Ciertamente, tenían parte de razón, ¿no? Quiero decir, Gallant Hearthorn comenzó a infectar el lago en que vivían con residuos de Filtro de Muertos en Vida defectuosos que casi matan a toda la población… aunque la parte en que como venganza contaminaron los pozos de toda la región, afectando incluso a los muggles estuvo desde luego fuera de lugar —torció la boca—. Hubo doscientos cuarenta y cuatro muertos entre magos y muggles, aunque por supuesto la mayoría eran muggles porque el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico de 1692 les impedía avisarles de por qué exactamente no podían beber la misma agua que habían bebido siempre… una barbaridad en mi opinión. He leído sobre el Estatuto, por supuesto, y seguramente Septimus Malfoy tuvo algo que ver con eso… quiero decir, con lo de no avisar a los muggles. Hay mil razones por las que un pozo puede dejar de ser potable durante un periodo determinado de tiempo, pero a él pareció que le daba igual. Una familia desagradable, sin duda. Por ejemplo, Nicholas Malfoy mató muchos muggles con la excusa de la Peste Negra, o eso dicen, pero por lo que he leído, creo que es cierto. ¡Por no hablar de las generaciones recientes! Abraxas Malfoy _seguro_ que tuvo algo que ver con que el Ministro de Magia Nobby Leach, que era hijo de muggles, dejase el puesto en 1968, por no hablar de lo que he leído sobre su hijo…

—Vale, para ya —siseó Draco, notando las mejillas sonrojársele un poco ante la mención de su familia con evidente desagrado. Sabía lo que decían de su padre, por supuesto, pero a su padre le habían obligado con una Maldición Imperdonable, él no había tenido la culpa… y aunque nunca había llegado a conocer a su abuelo, seguramente las acusaciones eran infundadas.

La chica se calló, pero se le quedó mirando con los ojos brillantes, y Draco pudo escuchar las risitas de Weasley, que parecía muy contento. Harry le miraba muy raro, y Draco prefirió no pensar en ello.

—Bueno —carraspeó Draco, tratando de recuperar la calma. Tendría que demostrarle a Harry que su familia era respetable a pesar de todas las acusaciones. No había nada de malo en querer mantener la pureza de la magia, al fin y al cabo—, increíble que te hayas aprendido todo eso en un verano… sin ayuda de nadie… No me lo esperaba para nada.

—Claro, porque los muggles son unos ignorantes que no saben ni como abrir un libro —resopló Weasley con suficiencia. Draco se encogió de hombros, pero sí, había resumido sus pensamientos a la perfección.

—Los muggles no son ignorantes —se indignó la chica, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos aún más brillantes—. Sólo porque no sepan sobre la existencia de la magia…

—Porque cuando la conocían, quemaban magos y brujas a diestro y siniestro por _miedo_ —replicó Draco con un siseo.

—Sólo murieron cuatro o cinco magos en toda la época de la quema de brujas. No me ha quedado demasiado claro, porque los registros son algo… vagos, pero esos fueron suicidios. Y además, la mayoría de los muertos resultaron ser muggles injustamente acusados, y los magos y brujas verdaderos se protegían con encantamientos sencillos y luego se desaparecían tranquilamente cuando las llamas estaban bien altas —dijo la chica de carrerilla. Draco se mordió el labio por dentro, sin poder negar aquello.

—Pero aún así, no tenían excusa para…

—Por no hablar de todos los magos que mataban muggles por diversión —la chica se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Draco, que discretamente se pegó un poco más a la ventana sin que nadie lo notara—. Además, los muggles han llegado a pisar la luna y tienen toda clase de invenciones interesantes —sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes de roedor—. Quiero decir, me alegro de ser bruja, pero la cultura mágica se ha quedado francamente atrasada. Como no hace falta inventar mucho porque todo se puede hacer con magia…

—No se puede llegar a la luna —dijo Draco, al mismo tiempo que Weasley, ignorando el resto del comentario. ¿Para qué querían _eclecidad_ si con un movimiento de varita podían encender cualquier cosa? No tenía sentido.

Ante sus palabras compartidas, el pelirrojo se enfurruñó, Draco maldijo para sí y Harry alzó una ceja.

—Claro que se puede, es un evento histórico —dijo el moreno, aparentemente divertido con todo el intercambio.

—La luna rota en torno a la tierra y fueron en un cohete —dijo la chica, que parecía encantada de demostrar sus conocimientos—. Es como… eh… una caja voladora —trató de explicar—. Es algo bastante complicado, pero de pequeña me planteé estudiar para ayudar a fabricarlos.

—Y, eh… ¿eso del _felétono_? —intentó Weasley— Mi padre quiere uno, pero no funciona en casa porque hay mucha magia. Es como… eh… dijo algo de que se puede hablar a mucha distancia, como meter la cabeza en polvos flú pero sin chimenea.

—Un teléfono, sí —asintió la chica, y su mirada, junto a la de Harry, se clavó en Draco. La del moreno era bastante clara.

—…perdón —murmuró Draco, encogiendo las piernas hasta que sus pies reposaron sobre el cuero del asiento. Seguía pensando que los muggles eran gente con la que mejor no mezclarse, pero mientras la chica y Harry comentaban algunas invenciones muggles más, se encontró bastante sorprendido y admirado por la inventiva de la gente no mágica. Prefería mantener la pureza de la sangre mágica, pero estaba claro que los muggles no eran inútiles, y menos si, además, seguían vivos.

—Bien —asintió la chica, que seguro que se había presentado, pero Draco no recordaba su nombre porque no le había estado prestando atención—. Pues eso. Como iba diciendo, no sé qué Casa me va a tocar, pero creo que Gryffindor es la mejor… —Draco ahogó un bufido burlón contra las rodillas— dicen que Dumbledore fue allí. Aunque no creo que Ravenclaw esté mal tampoco.

—Cualquier Casa es mejor que Slytherin, en cualquier caso —dijo Weasley, mirando a Draco de reojo—. Toda mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor, como no acabe allí seguro que me desheredan.

—¿De qué? —dijo Draco sin poderlo evitar— ¿De la rata o del armario donde duermes?

Harry se tensó de nuevo. Por Merlín, que chico más sensible.

—Ah, claro, que tú vas a ir a Slytherin con los de tu calaña —replicó Weasley, con las orejas a juego con su pelo—. Con los malos.

—Sepas que Merlín fue a Slytherin —dijo Draco, irguiéndose con orgullo, bajando los pies de nuevo al suelo—, y dudo que nadie diga que Merlín fue malvado. Sólo porque haya habido unos pocos que…

—Ah, ¿como tu padre?

—No hables de mi padre en ese tono, Weasley, te lo advierto.

—¿O qué?¿Me vas a echar un maleficio? Seguro que te ha enseñado algunos…

—Weasley, te estoy avisando…

—¡Calma! —exclamó Harry, deteniéndoles una vez más antes de que llegasen a las manos— Ya os lo he dicho, mejor no hablemos del padre de nadie —miró a Draco y le sonrió un poco—. Además, tu padre me ayudó con el baúl, fue muy amable.

—Fijo que estaba planeando algo —resopló Weasley, pero Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido y se calló.

—En fin… ya sabemos todos en qué casa queremos estar, cambiemos de tema.

—No, Harry —dijo Draco, inclinándose un poco hacia él—. De hecho, en Madame Malkin nunca llegaste a decirme en qué casa querías estar… no hablaste casi nada, la verdad.

—Es que no lo sé —dijo el chico, y Draco no entendió su expresión—. Puede que acabe en Hufflepuff…

—No pienses en eso —exclamó Draco—. ¡Mente positiva! A lo mejor vienes a Slytherin con…

—No te lo lleves al lado oscuro, Malfoy —Ante la mención de su apellido, la chica se giró hacia él tan rápido que su pelo le golpeó en la nariz. Olía a fresa. Y tuvo el descaro de alejarse un poco de él, algo pálida.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces, Weasley? —replicó Draco, ignorando el gesto. Él mismo había hecho uno similar no hacía mucho, pero por algún motivo le molestó— ¿Que acabe en Gryffindor y sea un descerebrado?

Weasley entornó la boca para responder, tan rojo que las pecas palidecieron, pero la hija de muggles, que se había recompuesto sorprendentemente rápido, lo interrumpió.

—Ya estamos llegando, en cualquier caso, le pregunté al maquinista hace un rato, así que mejor os vais cambiando ya… yo tengo que seguir buscando el sapo de Neville. Ha sido un placer hablar con vosotros.

Y se marchó.

Se cambiaron en silencio, aunque Weasley, que parecía molesto y vestido con una túnica a la que se le salían los hilos y le quedaba corta, acabó hablando de nuevo con Harry de Merlín sabe qué. Y, en efecto, el tren enseguida se detuvo, y los tres se bajaron a la plataforma llena de estudiantes.

—¡Los de primero por aquí! —gritó una voz profunda que retumbaba en el suelo. El rostro de Harry se iluminó, y poco más y echó a correr en aquella dirección.

Draco les siguió a él y a Weasley hacia el hombre gigantesco que había visto donde las túnicas, que sostenía un farol y sonrió a Harry con cariño casi paternal. Intercambiaron saludos, pero Draco apenas los escuchó: decir que Hagrid era grande era poco. La teoría del crecehuesos cobraba peso, porque medía tranquilamente más de tres metros de estatura y era cuatro veces su padre de ancho. Pero no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que el gigantón le dedicó cuando le vio juntarse un poco a Harry, así que Draco alzó la barbilla con orgullo y se dirigió a los botes.

—No más de cuatro por bote —indicó Hagrid, que él solito ocupaba uno.

Draco se sentó con Harry, aunque Weasley también estaba, y la hija de muggles se hizo un hueco junto a él. Estaban bastante apretados, sobre todo porque Weasley era muy larguirucho y sus piernas ocupaban bastante, así que no pudo evitar que sus rodillas se rozaran con las de la hija de muggles. Weasley le miró, pero no dijo nada, así que Draco se hizo el indiferente (la chica no olía tan mal como su madre había dado a entender que olían todos los hijos de muggles… de hecho, olía a fresa y a libros, los cuales le resultaban olores agradables desde siempre) y sonrió cuando los botes comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por la oscura superficie del lago. Harry pareció maravillado, e incluso la mala cara de Weasley se relajó, así que Draco se dedicó a admirar las vistas como todos.

Y qué vistas, por Merlín. Casi se le escapó una exclamación cuando el castillo, resaltado contra el cielo nocturno e iluminado por puntitos de luz, apareció a la vista, y varios otros estudiantes directamente soltaron suspiros admirados.

Siguieron a Hagrid hasta el vestíbulo y llamó tres veces. El sonido resonó con fuerza, aunque era posible que simplemente le hubiese dado esa sensación a Draco, que había empezado a ponerse muy nervioso.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, frente a ellos apareció una bruja alta, con el pelo negro y vestida de color esmeralda, mirándoles con rostro severo.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí —respondió la bruja, abriendo bien la puerta.

Los niños entraron en el vestíbulo, que era algo más grande que el de su casa, pero no demasiado. Aunque el castillo en sí era gigantesco, Draco pensó que el vestíbulo dejaba mucho que desear, aunque era cierto que el techo era mucho más alto de a lo que estaba acostumbrado. La escalera que conducía a los pisos superiores, sin embargo, no era tan espléndida como la de la Mansión.

McGonagall les condujo a través de un camino señalado en el suelo, y a la derecha había una puerta a través de la cual se oían las voces del resto del colegio, pero la profesora les dejó en una pequeña habitación, tan pequeña que Draco tuvo que juntarse a Weasley más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos —Draco miró a Weasley con intención, y el pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. “Merlín” murmuró entre dientes, y Weasley puso los ojos en blanco. Draco sonrió y se volvió hacia la profesora una vez más—. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

La profesora les miró a todos con su rostro severo. Draco alzó la barbilla, pero no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que Harry se aplastaba su desordenado pelo negro.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación, y Draco por fin se permitió dejar ver sus nervios.

—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó Harry a nadie en particular.

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma —dijo Weasley, retorciéndose nerviosamente los bajos de la raída túnica.

—Mis padres tampoco me han dicho nada —dijo Draco, acobardado ante las teorías que surgían a su alrededor sobre lo que podía ser la Ceremonia de Selección. Alguien comentó que tenían que luchar contra un dragón, pero Draco estaba seguro al setenta y cinco por ciento de que no era verdad. Se habría escuchado algún rugido, ¿no?

La hija de muggles comenzó a musitar todos los hechizos que conocía, y Draco siguió su ejemplo. ¿Era _leviOsa_ o _leviosá_? Tan abstraído estaba en ello que, cuando Harry dio un bote y algunos niños gritaron, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la expresión anonadada de Harry al ver a los veinte fantasmas semi—transparentes que flotaban por la habitación. Estaban charlando unos con otros, discutiendo tranquilamente, y uno de ellos, que parecía un monje pequeñajo y regordete, decía:

—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.

Nadie respondió.

—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Draco y la hija de muggles, así como algunos otros, asintieron con vehemencia.

—¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff —continuó el Fraile. Draco resopló, pero el fantasma no pareció darse cuenta—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formad una hilera y seguidme —dijo McGonagall, poniéndose a la cabeza de la hilera. Draco tuvo que empujar a Harry para que caminase, aunque él mismo tenía miedo de tropezarse con los bajos de su túnica de lo nervioso que estaba.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin se abrieron las enormes puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor, sólo había un sombrero raído. Algunos aún tenían expresión de pánico, pero Draco se relajó un poco. Si tenía que ver con un sombrero, no podía ser demasiado difícil…

El Comedor estuvo en silencio absoluto unos instantes, hasta que una línea, como un desgarrón, se abrió junto al ala del Sombrero, y comenzó a cantar.

 

 

>   _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_
> 
> _Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._
> 
> _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_
> 
> _Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._
> 
> _Puedes tener bombines negros,_
> 
> _Sombreros altos y elegantes._
> 
> _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_
> 
> _Y puedo superar a todos._
> 
> _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_
> 
> _Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._
> 
> _Así que pruébame y te diré_
> 
> _Dónde debes estar._
> 
> _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_
> 
> _Donde habitan los valientes._
> 
> _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_
> 
> _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._
> 
> _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_
> 
> _Donde son justos y leales._
> 
> _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_
> 
> _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._
> 
> _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_
> 
> _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_
> 
> _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_
> 
> _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._
> 
> _O tal vez en Slytherin_
> 
> _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._
> 
> _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_
> 
> _Para lograr sus fines._
> 
> _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_
> 
> _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_
> 
> _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._
> 
> _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

 McGonagall comenzó a llamar estudiantes. Draco apenas prestó atención cuando una tal Abbot, Hannah, se acercó al Sombrero, muy nerviosa, se lo puso en la cabeza y, tras unos instantes, gritó “¡Hufflepuff!”.

—Granger, Hermione —dijo la profesora, leyendo la lista. La hija de muggles se apartó del lado de Draco, que dio un bote al darse cuenta de que no se había enterado de a dónde habían ido los estudiantes anteriores. Así que se llamaba así… sin duda, ahora sí que iba a recordarlo.

Hermione se pasó casi cinco minutos sentada en el taburete con el sombrero en la cabeza, hasta que este finalmente gritó: “¡Gryffindor!”, y la mesa de la izquierda la recibió con aplausos cuando echó a correr hacia allí. Lo mismo sucedió con el chico del sapo, que también acabó en Gryffindor.

Y, por fin, llegó su turno. Draco se acercó al raído sombrero con una confianza que no sentía, y se sentó tieso como un palo. Apenas McGonagall hubo soltado el Sombrero sobre su cabeza, sin embargo, este gritó “¡Slytherin!” tan fuerte que le pitaron los oídos. Muy aliviado, Draco se quitó el Sombrero y caminó con altanería hacia la mesa de la derecha, donde le recibieron entre sonrisas. Ignoró algunos abucheos en otras mesas y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared para tener una buena vista.

—Potter, Harry

Ahí, Draco no fue el único que contuvo el aliento, aunque quizá él tenía más razones que los demás para hacerlo. Los segundos pasaban, y Harry tenía cara de miedo, y el Sombrero seguía en silencio. El silencio, de hecho, era sepulcral cuando, finalmente, el Sombrero gritó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANANANA!!!!!¿Será este un fic de Sly!Harry?¡Dadme vuestras opiniones, teorías, amenazas de muerte! Vivo de ellas.  
> He de decir que en este fic habrá OTPs. Al menos tres que se me ocurran ahora. No diré cuales por no hacer spoilers, pero espero que estéis preparados para ello.  
> En cualquier caso, ninguna de esas OTPs hará acto de presencia hasta, como mínimo, el Cáliz de Fuego, así que leed sin miedo. O metiéndome prisa, depende de cómo lo veáis xD


	3. 2 — De mal en peor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he MATADO y he terminado el capítulo en tres días. Y son 18 páginas. ¡18! Para que os hagáis una idea… algo más de 10 000 palabras. Arf. Al menos se escribe rápido… ¡Espero que os guste!  
> PD: adoro a Ron. Mucho. Sé que no lo parece, pero Draco le tiene manía y cualquier cosa que diga Ron va a sonar fatal. Pero yo adoro a Ron, en serio. Y a Ginny.  
> Sólo lo digo.

Harry estaba nerviosísimo. Le habían dicho que todos los magos oscuros estaban en Slytherin, pero Draco había ido allí y no parecía tan malo… un poco prepotente, pero no malo _malo_. De hecho, cuando no había soltado burradas, había sido muy agradable… Y le estaba mirando ansioso desde su mesa, al contrario que el resto de estudiantes que simplemente le miraban con curiosidad.

Harry se sentó, la profesora le puso el Sombrero en la cabeza y este se resbaló hasta taparle los ojos.

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil, muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante… Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré.

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: “No quiero ser malo.”

—Ah, pero en Slytherin no son malos, no todos, y te pueden ayudar a ser muy grande…

“Es que no quiero ser grande. Quiero ser normal” pensó Harry, respondiendo a la que era, evidentemente, la voz del Sombrero.

—¿Estás seguro? Estás destinado a ella, y Slytherin te allanaría el camino, sin duda alguna. Ya tienes un amigo allí, por lo que veo…

“Pero…”

—Supongo que, en ese caso… —La voz del Sombrero se quedó en silencio largos momentos, y finalmente gritó:

—¡Gryffindor!

 

* * *

 

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies. Ni siquiera hizo caso de la selección de Weasley (que evidentemente fue a Gryffindor y sentó su pobre trasero junto a Harry), ni a la de Blaise Zabini, que se sentó junto a él. Se había pasado todo el viaje rodeado de Gryffindors, Harry Potter estaba en Gryffindor, y Greg le miraba raro, sentado al lado de otro chico igualmente gigantesco.

Un chico de tercero le miró y comentó algo sobre traidores a la sangre, pero Draco no hizo ni caso y, después de que Dumbledore soltase algunas tonterías, empezó a comer.

 

* * *

 

En la sala común hacía algo de frío, pero nada que ponerse cerca del fuego no pudiese resolver, y era preciosa. Draco admiró los sillones, los cuadros, las ventanas que daban al fondo del lago, antes de seguir a Zabini, Greg, un tal Crabbe (el chico gigantesco de antes) y un chico llamado Theo Nott hacia sus dormitorios. Las ventanas también tenían vistas a las profundidades del lago, y Draco hubiese jurado que vio pasar una sirena, pero pudo ser un truco de la luz. Las camas eran de dosel, como la de sus padres, con cortinas verde esmeralda y madera de un marrón muy oscuro. Las sábanas eran blancas, pero las colchas eran verdes con bordados de plata, y sorprendentemente hacía más calor que en la sala común a pesar de no haber fuego alguno. Se dirigió hacia la que estaba más cerca de la ventana, donde pudo ver su baúl reposando a los pies. Zabini estaba en la cama justo a su derecha, y luego Greg, Crabbe y Nott. Draco no se iba a quejar de esa configuración, porque era el que mejores vistas tenía aunque el baño le pillase más lejos. Por suerte tenía la vejiga fuerte.

No estuvo seguro de en qué momento se durmió, pero fue bastante pronto, dado que, aunque Greg y Crabbe habían comenzado a charlar con la elocuencia de trolls confundidos, ni Nott ni Zabini parecían muy por la labor. Así que Draco se puso su pijama favorito de seda azul, corrió las cortinas y dejó una pequeña rendija para tener una buena vista de la ventana. Debió de ser el ir y venir de las olas del lago lo que le arrulló al sueño en el cómodo silencio del dormitorio.

 

* * *

 

Las clases eran bastante interesantes, tenía que admitirlo, aunque sólo fuera porque Quirrell, el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tartamudeaba, llevaba un turbante ridículo y era muy gracioso apostar con Pansy Parkinson cuánto tardaría en decir “Brotubérculo”. Las historias que contaba también eran interesantes, mucho temario sobre vampiros, pero Draco no creía que el nervioso profesor fuese a enseñarles nada realmente útil para defenderse contra nada. Le pediría ayuda a su padre o a su madre, decidió al final de la primera clase cuando su teoría quedó confirmada.

En Historia de la Magia directamente se quedó dormido después de que quedase demostrado que lo más interesante que iba a pasar era que Binns, que era un fantasma, atravesase la pizarra para entrar en el aula. Tendría que prepararse unas notas luego, pero se sentía incapaz de tomar apuntes. En el aula hacía calorcito, y el tono monótono era tan arrullante como las ventanas del dormitorio.

La profesora de Transformaciones, que era la Jefa de Gryffindor y la que les había recibido el primer día, era estricta pero justa, y Draco descubrió que no era del todo inútil en la asignatura. Y eso que su madre le había dicho que a su edad su padre era negado. Consiguió convertir su cerilla en un alfiler bastante convincente, aunque la cabeza tenía un tono rojizo que le quitó unos pocos puntos.

A la hora de la comida se sentó solo, porque Pansy, con la que se había llevado bien, se había puesto a cotorrear con Daphne Greengrass sobre el ridículo pelo de una chica de Gryffindor que Draco se olía que era Hermione. Zabini estaba bastante recluido en sí mismo, Nott se había juntado con unos chicos de tercero y alardeaba sobre Merlín sabía qué, y Greg no se separaba de Crabbe, dedicándole de vez en cuando miradas extrañas a Draco. Sin hacerles ni caso, Draco miró a través del comedor a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde enseguida vio a Harry sentado junto a (ugh) Weasley y se reían a mandíbula batiente. Si tan sólo Harry estuviese en Slytherin con él…

Un chico de quinto le miró con el ceño fruncido, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, y Draco se apresuró a volverse hacia su desayuno. No quería que le acusasen de nada, como se enterase su padre…

Se estaba dirigiendo a Herbología, que compartía con los de Ravenclaw, cuando Harry se acercó a hablar con él muy animado, sin tener la decencia de esconder los colores de su casa ni nada (aunque no hubiese ayudado demasiado, porque todo el mundo le reconocía enseguida).

—¿Qué tal, Draco? —preguntó con alegría. Draco entornó los ojos, notando las miradas de todo el mundo clavadas en ellos, pero si era porque estaba hablando con Harry Potter, o porque estaba hablando con un Gryffindor, no podía saberlo. En cualquier caso…

—Muy bien —dijo simplemente, con tono algo cortante, y se pegó a Greg para bajar a los invernaderos antes de que Harry pudiese decir nada más, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

—Te lo tendrías que haber esperado… está en Slytherin —dijo Weasley, simplemente.

Draco no llegó a oír la respuesta de Harry, pero sintió ganas de estrangularse a sí mismo con la corbata a pesar de todo. Hasta el viernes, en Pociones con Snape (el Jefe de Slytherin, que se había pasado el primer día a presentarse escuetamente a los nuevos), no tenía ninguna clase con los de Gryffindor, y simplemente pararse a charlar con Harry por los pasillos le granjeaba algunas miradas desagradables de sus compañeros y prefería evitarlo. Tuvo que trabajar con Boot en el Invernadero porque los Slyhterin (incluso Pansy) le rehuían.

Eso sí que no tenía intención de soportarlo. De camino a Encantamientos, Harry volvió a intentar acercársele, pero Draco se escondió hábilmente detrás de una armadura y no tuvo que volver a soportar aquellas miradas asqueadas.

Después de la cena, se sentó en la sala común a hacer los deberes, y cuando quedó claro que lo más cerca que cualquiera se quería sentar de él era dos metros y medio, se cansó del todo.

Cerrando el libro con estruendo, logró atraer las miradas de sus compañeros, primero sobresaltadas y luego molestas, y se incorporó arrastrando la silla ruidosamente.

—¿Cuál es vuestro problema? —dijo, con la voz comedida pero alta. Greg le miró con ojos de pez, a Pansy le brillaron los ojos oscuros, y en general notó todas las miradas clavadas en él con distintos grados de curiosidad y molestia. Excelente. Hinchando el pecho, Draco continuó— Me tenéis envidia porque Harry Potter quiere hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Claro, entiendo... ¿He de recordaros que mi padre puede hacer que os expulsen en estas —chascó los dedos, y algunos dieron un bote— si se lo pido? Y lo haré.

—¿Draco? —la voz de Pansy fue la primera en romper el silencio— Es que Potter es de Gryffindor, y…

—Sí, una lástima —Draco se encogió de hombros—, pero las ventajas superan los inconvenientes, ¿me equivoco?

—Y anda todo el día pegado a Weasley —replicó un chico de cuarto con la boca torcida. Draco también se estremeció.

—Nadie es perfecto —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. Al menos es sangre limpia, podría ser peor… —se abstuvo de comentar nada sobre Hermione. La chica le había caído bien, pero de momento nadie parecía saber que era hija de muggles, y cuanto más tiempo se mantuviese aquello en secreto, mejor.

—Traidores a la sangre… miserables… —murmuró el chico, y Draco sonrió.

—Yo no lo podría haber expresado mejor.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala común, sólo roto por el crepitar del fuego, antes de que Greg y su amigo Crabbe se acercaran a Draco.

Por fin lo había dejado todo claro… ahora sólo faltaba que Harry mandase a Weasley a chupar mandrágoras y todo sería perfecto.

 

* * *

 

El viernes llegó más deprisa de lo que hubiese esperado. La primera hora era con los de Gryffindor (¡por fin!), y mientras Draco esperaba junto a Greg y Vince (resultó que Crabbe se llamaba así) en la puerta, vio aparecer el reconocible cabello de Weasley dando la vuelta a la esquina, y Draco dejó a sus dos gorilescos amigos charlar a su bola mientras esperaba ansioso a que apareciera también Harry. Casualmente, el moreno se situó junto a Draco, a pesar de la expresión de desagrado de Weasley. Pansy les miró y asintió antes de seguir hablando con Daphne, y el chico respiró tranquilo.

—Ya no te dejan de lado —comentó Harry con una sonrisa, mirando a Greg y Vince, que estaban a un metro de Draco.

—Es que me sé hacer respetar —se encogió de hombros y Weasley soltó un bufido—. Más que otros, por lo menos.

—Al menos en Gryffindor no hay que hacerse respetar —gruñó el pelirrojo, colocándose la destartalada mochila—. Nos llevamos todos bien.

—Ah, no, si fue culpa tuya —explicó Draco. Weasley se puso muy rojo y Harry alzó una ceja—. Ya te lo explicaré. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

—Pues no se… —el rostro de Harry se volvió una mueca de incomodidad— Snape no… creo que Snape me tiene manía.

—Eres de Gryffindor, cualquier Slytherin te tendría manía.

—Tú no.

—Es que yo soy genial —Draco se encogió de hombros. Harry sonrió, y finalmente pudieron entrar en el aula.

Olía raro y hacía más frío que en la sala común. Daba algo de grima, porque la mazmorra estaba llena de botes con cosas que Draco prefería no pararse a analizar demasiado. Le gustaba mantener el desayuno en el estómago, muchas gracias.

Snape entró con un revoloteo de su túnica negra y comenzó a pasar lista, hablando en un susurro. Algo así como McGonagall, pero McGonagall no parecía dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco a quien se atreviese a hablar en clase, mientras que el Jefe de Slytherin, sí.

Cuando llegó a Harry, sin embargo, el profesor de Pociones se detuvo.

—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad.

Y siguió pasando lista. Harry, que se había sentado junto a Weasley, se encogió un poco, y Draco alzó una ceja. Nott, Greg y Vince se rieron un poco, pero Hermione, que se había sentado junto a Draco, no dijo nada, con la mirada fija en la pizarra.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el preciso arte de hacer pociones —comenzó Snape, con ese susurro ominoso que daba hasta miedo. Deslizó la mirada por todos sus alumnos, deteniéndose especialmente en Harry, y frunciendo el ceño al ver a Draco—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita, y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… —Draco tuvo que luchar por contener una carcajada, porque parecía que el profesor estaba enamorado de las pociones y daba algo de grima. Ni siquiera el tono de voz le afectó, porque su padre hablaba así cuando estaba enfadado—. Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte… si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que normalmente tengo que enseñar.

Se hizo el silencio absoluto mientras, una vez más, el profesor miraba a todos de uno en uno. Ahora sí, estuvo clarísima la mirada de desagrado que le dedicó a Draco, pero no fue tan terrible como la que le echó a Harry. Hermione, junto a él, estaba sentada al borde de la silla, como si hubiese tomado una afrenta personal por las últimas palabras de Snape y estuviese impaciente por dejar claro que de tonta no tenía ni un pelo.

—¡Potter! —exclamó el profesor, y Draco dio un bote— ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo con una infusión de ajenjo?

“Filtro de los Muertos en Vida” pensó Draco, recordando uno de los muchos resúmenes que su madre le había mandado hacer. No alzó la mano, sin embargo, al contrario que Hermione, que casi le había dado un bofetón de lo rápido que había levantado la suya. Harry, sin embargo, se encogió un poco.

—No lo sé, señor —respondió. Los labios de Snape se curvaron burlonamente.

—Bah, bah… es evidente que la fama no lo es todo —comentó, sin hacer ni caso a la mano de Hermione—. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione seguía con la mano bien alta, y esta vez Draco se atrevió a levantar la suya un poco, empezando a olerse lo que planeaba Snape y no gustándole ni un pelo. Aquello iba más allá que el disgusto de un Slytherin por un Gryffindor. Además, recordaba que la página donde decía que un bezoar era una piedra del estómago de una cabra que era prácticamente un antídoto universal estaba casi al final del libro, en una nota al pie. De hecho, se acordaba porque le había costado muchísimo encontrar la información.

—No lo sé, señor —dijo Harry, sin embargo, y Snape pareció brillar de alegría, ignorando tanto a Draco como a Hermione.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?¿Cual es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Hermione se puso en pie. Harry pareció erguirse un poco, y Draco siguió levantando la mano, porque esa, concretamente, era _facilísima_.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma. Draco alzó una ceja—. Pero creo que Hermione y Draco lo saben, ¿por qué no se lo pregunta a ellos?

Cuando la mirada de Snape se volvió hacia él, Draco se encogió un poco, notando un cierto instinto asesino en sus ojos oscuros, pero no bajó la mano. Hermione le miró con los ojos como platos.

—Siéntate —le ordenó a Hermione con desagrado—. ¿Y bien, señor Malfoy?

—Eh… pues acónito y luparia son lo mismo —dijo, apretando el puño bajo la mesa para que no le temblase la voz—. Y un bezoar se encuentra en el estómago de una cabra. Respecto a su primera pregunta…

—Será suficiente, señor Malfoy —dijo Snape entre dientes. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en Draco, que se irguió y le sonrió a Pansy. Hermione le miraba, ahora también con la boca abierta—. Si mezclamos ajenjo y asfódelo obtenemos el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, y las respuestas del señor Malfoy han sido correctas. ¿Por qué no lo estáis apuntando? —gruñó el profesor— Un punto para Slytherin por cada respuesta acertada —dijo Snape entonces, mirando a Draco con el ceño fruncido mientras la mazmorra se llenaba de rasguidos de pluma—. Y uno menos para Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

Draco miró a Hermione, que no daba crédito, y se quedó con ella cuando se pusieron a trabajar en una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Snape se dedicó a alabar la poción de Nott, aunque no era ni de lejos del color que tenía que ser, y generalmente era más amable con los Slytherin que los Gryffindor. Las miradas que le dedicaba a Draco no eran nada agradables, pero parecían ojos de cachorro ante el desagrado patente con que trataba a Harry. De hecho, le quitó otro punto cuando el niño del sapo perdido destrozó el caldero de su compañero y tuvo que ir a la enfermería con la cara hecha un cristo. Era tan injusto que Draco se prometió a sí mismo escribir a su padre con quejas al respecto.

Por suerte, la clase terminó, y mientras que los Gryffindor salían de las mazmorras, Draco se encaminó hacia la sala común para dejar la mochila antes de ir a comer. Esa era, al menos, una de las ventajas de tener una clase doble a primera hora en la zona más fría del castillo.

Sin embargo, Harry le vio escabullirse y se acercó a él a toda prisa, con Weasley detrás como una sombra larguirucha y pelirroja. Draco torció la boca, pero no dijo nada, en su lugar intentando llegar a la entrada a la sala común antes de que Harry pudiese alcanzarle. No tuvo suerte.

—¡Draco! —exclamó el chico, sin llegar a interrumpirle el paso, pero si Draco siguiese adelante hubiese sido ignorarle de forma demasiado descarada— Has estado genial ahí dentro —dijo con cierto tono de admiración, y el rubio no pudo sino inflar el pecho con orgullo.

—Por supuesto que lo he estado, soy un Malfoy —sonrió. Weasley bufó una vez más, pero como era de esperar, Draco le ignoró—. ¿Querías algo?

—Eh… bueno, sí —Harry pareció súbitamente apabullado—. Verás, Hagrid me ha invitado a tomar un té esta tarde, y estaba pensando…

—¡Harry! —exclamó Weasley, al parecer muy ofendido— No pensarás invitar a Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso estaba planeando, Ron —Harry se encogió de hombros, y Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿A tomar el té a casa del gigantón? —Arrugó la nariz— Voy a tener que negarme… tengo muchos deberes.

—Venga, Draco, será divertido —insistió Harry, con los ojos brillantes bajo sus machacadas gafas redondas—. Hagrid es genial.

—Sí, ya me lo dijiste en julio —Draco no pudo evitar sonreír—. Pero algo me dice que no me tiene mucho cariño —Harry abrió la boca, pero pareció incapaz de negarlo, y aunque le ofendió un poco, Draco se lo tomó como una confirmación de sus palabras.

—Pero…

—En serio, Harry, otra vez será. Prefiero dedicar la tarde a estudiar un poco —Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y no tenía ninguna gana de subir al Gran Comedor cargando con la mochila—. Pero… supongo que, si quieres, ¿podemos vernos luego? Cuando vuelvas, quiero decir —añadió, ignorando a Weasley, porque, _evidentemente_ , no estaba invitado.

—¡Claro!

Y tan contento, Harry se despidió con un gesto y tiró de Weasley, que estaba mirando a Draco con el ceño fruncido. Encogiéndose de hombros, Draco esperó a que desaparecieran de la vista antes de unirse a Pansy y meterse en la sala común.

 

* * *

 

Fiel a su palabra, Harry se encontró con Draco justo antes de la cena. Se despidió de Weasley, que le dedicó una mirada de “creo-que-estás-como-una-cabra” antes de desaparecer en el comedor.

—¿Tienes mucha hambre? —preguntó Draco, viendo a Harry tirar discretamente unos pasteles requemados.

—Nah —Harry se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sacando algunas miguitas procedentes de los pasteles—. Puedo cenar más tarde. Ron seguirá allí un rato, de todos modos.

—Supongo que Weasley tiene que aprovechar que está aquí para comer en condiciones.

—Eso no ha sido demasiado agradable, Draco —Harry le miró con una ceja alzada, aunque si estaba _tremendamente_ molesto, no lo parecía.

—Pero es que por lo que me ha dicho mi padre, su familia es _pobre_ —explicó Draco, casi escupiendo la última palabra, y Harry, ahora sí, pareció molesto—. No es que sea algo negativo en sí… pero no tiene sentido seguir teniendo hijos si no tienen dinero para mantenerlos, ¿no?

—…no sé cómo negarte eso —admitió Harry, todavía molesto—, pero sigue sin ser agradable.

—Sólo digo lo que pienso —Draco se encogió de hombros y echó a caminar al interior del castillo, que estaba vacío dado que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban cenando—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Tú estás forrado.

—¿Cómo lo…? Da igual —dijo, sin terminar la frase, meneando la cabeza y haciendo que sus desordenados mechones negros le acariciasen la cicatriz—. Hasta hace un mes nunca tuve dinero… supongo que puedo simpatizar con él.

—Ah —Draco se detuvo frente a un aula vacía y le miró—. Los muggles.

—Sí. Los muggles.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, en los que Draco esperó a que Harry explicase lo de _los muggles_ , pero como no lo hizo, se devanó los sesos para buscar otro tema de conversación.

Resultó que no hizo falta, porque Harry tomó la palabra:

—Me has estado evitando toda la semana —Sonaba algo acusador.

—Soy Slytherin, tú eres Gryffindor… ¿Te extraña tanto?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Hagrid dijo que todos los magos oscuros salieron de Slytherin, sí…

—Muchos sí —Draco saltó inmediatamente a la defensiva—. Pero no todos. Y Merlín era de Slytherin…

—Algo he oído, sí —Harry sonrió, y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa—. Tú no eres un mago oscuro, ¿no?

—No sabría cómo —Se encogió de hombros, y se echó a reír ante la ceja alzada de Harry—. Lo creas o no, hasta esta semana sólo he hecho magia por accidente.

—Te creo, te creo. Pero, dejando de lado lo de las Artes Oscuras o lo que sea… ¿tus padres no te han enseñado nada? —Harry le miró, entre esperanzado e intrigado, y Draco negó con la cabeza— ¿Nada de nada?

—Nada de nada. Mis padres hacen magia todo el tiempo, por supuesto, pero no me han enseñado nada. Mi madre no me dejó tocar la varita hasta que me subí al tren, de hecho —Torció la boca—. Realmente frustrante.

—Qué pijo eres —sonrió Harry, sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Draco fingió ofensa y se sentó también—. Aún así, tendría más sentido que _yo_ te evitara, no tú a mí.

Draco tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que Harry había vuelto a su recriminación anterior, y se retorció un poco los bajos de la túnica.

—Hasta que no les he echado la bronca, me rehuían por juntarme con Gryffindors —explicó, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Y te han hecho caso? —Harry parecía honestamente sorprendido, y Draco se hinchó de orgullo.

—Por supuesto, soy un _Malfoy_.

—La solución a toooooodos los problemas —Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonreía.

—Por supuesto. Mi padre es muy importante.

—Lo parecía, sí.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, y ahora sí que fue Draco el que sacó el siguiente tema, una vez hubo quedado definitivamente zanjado el problema de las evasiones.

—¿Qué tal vas de momento? Con las clases, quiero decir.

Ahora fue Harry quien arrugó la nariz.

—En general bien, pero queda confirmado que Snape me odia —Le miró con la expresión algo atormentada—. No he hecho nada para que me odie, y Hagrid dice que no, pero… no sé, ya viste lo de por la mañana.

—Sí, fue… desagradable —Draco se mordió el labio por dentro—. Te hizo algunas preguntas rebuscadas. Aunque lo del acónito y la luparia era fácil.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para leer los libros. Quiero decir, los leí un poco por encima, pero…

—A mí no me lo tienes que explicar, de no ser por mi madre, yo no me lo hubiera sabido tampoco —Harry le miró con curiosidad, y por supuesto Draco se explayó—. Me tuvo todo agosto estudiándome los libros de cabo a rabo.

—Auch.

—Desde luego.

—Snape también te tiene algo de manía a ti, ¿no te parece? —dijo Harry sin venir a cuento.

—Sí, y no sé por qué… soy de _Slytherin_ , y todos me han dicho que favorece a Slytherin…

—Os favorece bastante —concedió Harry, aún con la boca torcida—. Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros…

—No voy a quejarme de McGonagall, si os favoreciera a vosotros no hubiese tenido un ocho en la transformación de la aguja —Draco sonrió con algo de suficiencia, y Harry resopló.

—¿Sólo un ocho? Yo tuve un seis. ¿Dónde te equivocaste?

—La cabeza estaba roja.

—Hermione tuvo el diez.

—Era de esperar —rió Draco, escondiendo la admiración por la hija de muggles entre la admiración—. Es una sabelotodo.

—Y mandona.

—Ya te digo… la poción que hicimos era perfecta en todos los sentidos, pero me quiso decir cómo machacar los cuernos. _A mí._

—Pues no se quejaba tanto luego… —Harry le miró— Aunque bueno, te llamó pijo y petulante y un montón de palabras rebuscadas. Creo que se ha comido un diccionario.

Draco trató de ahogar la carcajada, con pobre resultado, y Harry se unió a su risa muy relajado.

—Gryffindor tenía que ser… se nota que no trata con Nott. Ese sí que es pijo.

—O Macmillan de Hufflepuff —Draco alzó una ceja—. Tenemos Herbología con los de Hufflepuff y… bueno, es un pesado. Y _muy_ pomposo. Tú pareces un basto a su lado.

—Eh… gracias, supongo.

—Era un cumplido —Draco sonrió con ganas, y justo fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando su estómago se quejó sonoramente. Harry no tuvo tiempo para burlarse o decir nada, porque enseguida su propio estómago también se quejó.

—Hora de cenar —dijo el moreno, levantándose ágilmente, y le tendió la mano a Draco para ayudarle. Draco la aceptó, porque por qué no iba a hacerlo, y se quedaron mirándose unos instantes. Volvieron al comedor charlando sobre el turbante de Quirrel y qué diablos habría debajo, y a Draco el paseo se le hizo demasiado corto—. ¿Te veo mañana?

—Cuenta con ello.

Entraron en el comedor juntos, aunque se separaron casi al instante para dirigirse hacia sus respectivas mesas, y Draco se negó a responder a las insistentes preguntas de Pansy.

 

* * *

  

La semana siguiente fue una buena semana, sobre todo porque apareció un anuncio en la sala común, justo al lado de un tapiz de Eaphram Black decapitando un dragón, indicando que el jueves comenzarían las clases de vuelo. Draco estaba exultante, aunque un chico de segundo le comentó que las escobas del colegio eran una basura y tenía más posibilidades de volar con una cuchara de madera que con ellas.

Aún así, tenían las clases con los de Gryffindor, y aunque evidentemente la mayoría de sus compañeros recibieron las noticias con desagrado, a él le daba igual. Podría ayudar a Harry a volar, que era lo importante, y demostrarle a Weasley que _sí, vuelo mejor que tú_. De modo que, cuando ese mismo día subió al Gran Comedor a desayunar, Pansy le dijo que se relajase o iba a cegar a alguien con su brillo de entusiasmo. Pero le daba igual, porque Pansy no era una chica madrugadora y hasta al menos dos horas después iba a ser imposible soportarla.

_Hades_ , su búho, dejó caer una caja repleta de chucherías de parte de su padre, así como una respuesta a su carta de quejas respecto a Snape. Dejando la caja bien escondida en su mochila para que Greg y Vince no acabasen con ella antes de que Draco pudiese ver siquiera qué había en su interior, leyó la carta, enfadándose cada vez más con cada palabra que leía.

 

> _Draco;_
> 
> _Por más que esté o no esté de acuerdo contigo respecto al profesor Snape, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Aunque pudiese, no lo haría: si es duro con los Gryffindor, es porque ha de serlo. Es bien sabido que no se les da bien el arte de la creación de pociones, y es una habilidad esencial para cualquier mago que se precie._
> 
> _Por tanto, agradecería que tratases de llevarte bien con él: al fin y al cabo, es el Jefe de Slytherin, y estar en su lista blanca sólo puede jugar a tu favor. Aún así, entiendo que quieras defender a Harry Potter a pesar de todo… muy bien hecho. Ayudarle sin duda jugará en tu favor en el futuro. Con todo, no recomiendo que te juntes con los Gryffindor más de lo estrictamente necesario. Sabes de sobra que son un montón de traidores y sangre sucias._
> 
> _¿Qué tal tu primera semana? No has escrito demasiado en todo este tiempo, y tu madre y yo queremos saber qué tal te está yendo. ¿He de escribir al profesor Snape respecto a tu comportamiento? Sé que te hemos educado mejor que eso…_
> 
> _Esperamos tu pronta respuesta;_
> 
> _Con cariño;_
> 
> _Padre y madre_

 Arrugó la carta, sabiendo que aquellas palabras no daban lugar a réplica, y dejó de lado sus tostadas con mantequilla, que Greg le robó al instante. Pensando en qué le iba a escribir a su padre (no podía postergar la comunicación mucho más), miró a través del comedor, viendo que Harry no había recibido ninguna carta desde el viernes, y frunció el ceño.

Pansy le miró con párpados pesados, pero no dijo nada cuando se levantó y se acercó a largas zancadas a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Hola —saludó. Alguno de los leones mayores le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Harry le recibió con una sonrisa. Draco ignoró el bufido de Weasley y se hizo hueco junto al moreno, tendiéndole la caja de chucherías. Harry le miró con una ceja alzada—. Tengo muchas.

—Gracias —Harry parecía anonadado cuando sacó una varita de regaliz de la caja y le dio un mordisquito. Arrugó un poco la nariz y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Draco sonrió algo burlonamente, aunque el Gryffindor no pareció tomárselo a mal—. ¿Has visto lo de las clases de vuelo?

—¡Claro! —exclamó Draco, ignorando las miradas de los Gryffindor que les rodeaban, incluyendo la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Weasley desde el otro lado de la mesa— Estoy impaciente. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Eh… pues estoy nervioso, la verdad —Harry se encogió de hombros, mordisqueando una tostada con mermelada de fresa—. Me apetece muchísimo volar, pero tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo…

—No digas tonterías —Draco movió la mano, descartando aquellas estúpidas palabras como si fueran una mosca borriquera—. Muchos no saben que las escobas se pueden usar para otra cosa que no sea barrer. No puedes ser peor que ellos.

—Los hijos de muggles, quieres decir —dijo Weasley, dándolo por supuesto. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad estaba pensando en Longbottom, pero sí, ellos también. Por cierto, hablando de hijos de muggles… —El chico miró por la mesa, pero no vio el característico pelo espeso que buscaba— ¿Dónde está Hermione? —Weasley le miró con tal sorpresa en su rostro pecoso que Draco se echó a reír con descaro.

—Eh… en la biblioteca —respondió Harry, aparentemente igual de sorprendido que el pelirrojo—. Desde que pusieron el anuncio ha estado buscando información.

—Pero no puede aprender a volar leyendo libros —dijo Draco, sin sorprenderse realmente.

—Eso le he dicho yo —dijo Weasley—. ¿Por qué te importa, de todos modos?

—Porque quería pedirle sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia, el viernes en Pociones me dijo que me los iba a prestar —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Voy a buscarla. Disfruta de los dulces —añadió, señalando la caja que Harry había dejado junto a su plato.

—No le eches un maleficio —gruñó Weasley, molesto.

—Antes te lo echaría a ti —replicó Draco, levantándose.

Y antes de que Weasley pudiese decir algo más, Draco le robó un par de tostadas y se dirigió a la biblioteca con la mochila al hombro.

En efecto, entre algunos pocos estudiantes mayores de Ravenclaw, enseguida distinguió el enorme cabello espeso de la hija de muggles, y en vista de que aún quedaba un buen rato hasta el inicio de clases, se sentó frente a ella, haciendo tanto ruido como era posible sin que la señora Pince le echase por escandaloso.

—Buenos días —saludó, y la chica, sobresaltada, levantó la nariz de _Quiddich a través de los tiempos_.

—Eh… buenas —saludó ella, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Pedirte esos apuntes que me prometiste el otro día —Draco sacó un trozo de pergamino y su pluma de pavo real, pensando en qué diablos podía escribirle a su padre.

—Eh… claro, Malfoy, toma —Tensa como al cuerda de un violín, Hermione le tendió el grueso rollo de pergamino. Draco asintió, lo guardó en su propia mochila y la vio esconderse de nuevo tras el libro.

—No te voy a morder, ¿sabes? —dijo, algo molesto.

—Te creo —dijo ella, pero estaba claro que mentía descaradamente.

—No, en serio, soy más de lanzar maleficios —bromeó, pero la chica se apartó de él sin disimulo alguno sin dejar de leer el libro. Draco suspiró y se dedicó a escribir la respuesta a su padre.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero que la hija de muggles le evitase tan abiertamente le molestaba mucho. Debería sentirse honrada de que Draco hubiese dejado de lado aquel detalle y hubiese decidido tratar con ella de todos modos.

—No vas a aprender sólo leyendo, ¿sabes? —dijo por fin, en cuanto hubo decidido que la carta era lo bastante larga para el gusto de su padre. Hermione dio un bote y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—Tú misma.

Sin darle más vueltas, Draco salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a clase.

 

* * *

 

El jueves tardó semanas en llegar, o esa fue la sensación que tuvo Draco, de todos modos. Las clases se le hacían tan lentas como las lecciones de Binns, aunque no podía dormirse cerca de McGonagall a riesgo de castigo, lo cual sólo hacía que pasasen todavía más lentas.

Para cuando el jueves por fin llegó, sus nervios llegaban a niveles inhumanos y se tiró el tazón de cereales por encima, haciendo que Pansy echase leche por la nariz y Blaise negase con la cabeza, tratando de aguantarse la risa. El chico se había burlado de su anécdota del helicóptero, ante lo cual Draco no pudo si no echarle en cara que, por las noches, Blaise soñaba que era un hipogrifo a pesar de lo mucho que intentaba fingir que era un adulto.

_Hades_ le llevó otro paquete de golosinas, y tras guardarse unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, Draco se lo dio a Greg y Vince mientras trataba de evitar que el búho se comiese el bacon de Blaise, que parecía dispuesto a clavarle el cuchillo al ave. Como no quería quedarse sin búho, le dio un capón al moreno y echó a _Hades_ sin muchos miramientos. Con las plumas erizadas, el búho echó a volar, casi chocando con un lechuzón gigantesco que se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor. Intrigado, Draco se incorporó un poco para fisgar, decepcionándose al ver que le dejaba un paquetito a Longbottom, el chico del sapo ausente. La lechuza blanca de Harry no había hecho acto de presencia en toda la semana, lo cual era un poco triste. ¿Cómo era posible que _Harry Potter_ no recibiese correo? Sus familiares muggles eran un asco, desde luego.

Harry, de hecho, parecía muy interesado en el correo de Longbottom, y una vez Draco terminó de desayunar, se acercó a fisgar con Vince y Greg pegados a la espalda. No es que necesitase guardaespaldas, por supuesto, pero su tamaño gorilesco podría ser de utilidad, así que no trató de echarles. Tampoco es que se atreviese a llevarles mucho la contra, de todos modos, por si decidían presentarle sus nudillos del tamaño de castañas a su cara.

Longbottom sostenía una pequeña Recordadora en las regordetas manos, y la bola se había vuelto roja. El niño parecía muy concentrado en recordar qué se había olvidado, y a Draco le pareció interesante que a nadie se le ocurriese decirle que se había olvidado ponerse la túnica por encima del jersey y los pantalones del uniforme, pero no dijo nada, por supuesto. Era hilarante, al fin y al cabo, que nadie más se hubiese dado cuenta.

Le quitó la Recordadora de las manos y la giró entre los dedos un momento antes de darse cuenta de que Longbottom le miraba un poco pálido y Weasley prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre él, por lo visto sólo detenido por la presencia de Vince y Greg. Incluso Harry parecía molesto.

—¿Qué sucede? —McGonagall se había, casi literalmente, _aparecido_ tras él, que dio un bote y la miró algo asustado. Como la maldita memoria de Longbottom le acarrease un castigo…

—Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora —dijo Longbottom con un hilo de voz.

—Sólo la miraba —replicó Draco entre dientes, dejando la bola en la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

McGonagall le miró un instante, pero asintió y volvió a la Mesa Alta, momento en que Weasley sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a sentarse frente a una montaña de bacon digna de Blaise. Cuando Draco se giró hacia Harry y vio que le miraba con un brillo decepcionado en los ojos verdes, sintió la furia construirse en su interior y se alejó a toda prisa, seguido de cerca por Vince y Greg, que habían comenzado a engullir las golosinas de la caja.

 

* * *

 

De hecho, cuando por fin llegaron las tres y media (la hora de la clase de vuelo), estaba tan enfadado que no saludó a Harry cuando el Gryffindor se plantó frente a él en los terrenos, junto a una de las viejas escobas del colegio. Tampoco le dijo nada cuando la escoba obedeció su orden al instante y se elevó hacia su mano, pero se rió descaradamente cuando la de Longbottom se quedó testarudamente en el suelo. Eso sí, se negó a unirse a la broma de Pansy cuando algo similar sucedió con la de Hermione. Sobre todo, porque Pansy casi lloró de la risa cuando la señora Hooch, la profesora de vuelo, le corrigió la postura en que había estado volando toda su vida y que tan buenos resultados le había dado contra la cigüeña temperamental. Obstinadamente, volvió a su forma de siempre en cuanto la mujer se dio la vuelta. Y frunció el ceño cuando Harry le sonrió, divertido, ignorando vilmente una nueva sonrisa de Weasley, al que no había tenido que corregir. Estaba impaciente por levantar los pies del suelo de una vez.

No iba a tener tanta suerte, sin embargo. Longbottom estaba tan nervioso que se elevó antes de tiempo y se cayó de vuelta al suelo desde casi diez metros de altura, perdiendo la escoba en el Bosque Prohibido. La profesora le llevó a la enfermería, porque por lo visto se había reventado la muñeca, y les prohibió terminantemente volar hasta que volviese. Maldito Longbottom…

El enfado de Draco alcanzó niveles insostenibles, y se echó a reír del trompazo sin poderlo evitar. Tampoco es que quisiera.

—¿Habéis visto la cara de ese idiota? —dijo entre carcajadas, sus compañeros de Slytherin también riéndose. Greg y Vince parecían reírse por inercia, pero se reían, que era lo importante.

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —exclamó una chica morena que se parecía mucho a Padma Patil y que, por tanto, Draco supuso era su hermana.

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy en tono burlón, sin necesidad de que Draco le dijese nada— Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

Draco realmente quería oír la respuesta de la tal Parvati, pero un débil brillo entre la hierba atrajo su atención, y se agachó para recoger la Recordadora. Se sintió tentado a dejarla caer y romperla.

—¡Mirad! Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó su abuela a Longbottom —dijo en su lugar, enseñándosela a Blaise, que era quien estaba más cerca, apenas logrando contener la acidez de sus palabras. Como odiaba aquella maldita cosa después del chasco del desayuno…

—Dame eso, Draco —dijo, sorprendentemente, la voz de Harry. Draco le miró con cierto dolor, ofendido por las implicaciones del tono del moreno, pero en su lugar, apretó la bola y sonrió, con una expresión que le había visto a su padre a veces.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque… —comentó, casi sin pensar, apretando la maldita Recordadora— ¿Qué tal… la copa de un árbol? —Sin esperar a que nadie pudiese decir nada, Draco se subió a la maltrecha escoba que aún tenía en la otra mano y echó a volar, apenas escuchando el grito de Harry para que le diese la maldita cosa.

Sin saber muy bien como, Harry de repente estaba frente a él a varios metros por encima del suelo, con una postura perfecta sobre su viejísima escoba y mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Si no lo supiese mejor, Draco hubiese jurado que eso de que nunca había volado era una vil mentira.

—Dámela, Draco —dijo el niño, con voz tensa de furia contenida, y aquel tono no hizo más que aumentar el cabreo del rubio.

—¿Por qué? No es tuya.

—Es de Neville —dijo Harry simplemente, su ceño frunciéndose aún más, y Draco sintió ganas de gritar. En su lugar, se pasó la Recordadora de una mano a otra, sosteniéndose sobre la escoba con las rodillas—. Dámela, Draco, no vaya a ser que se caiga y se rompa…

—Pues que se rompa —gruñó él y, sin pensar, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared de una torre del castillo antes de bajar a toda velocidad de nuevo a tierra.

Apenas hubo posado los pies sobre la hierba, se giró inmediatamente, sólo para ver a Harry volando a toda velocidad, con una postura perfecta, hacia la brillante pelotita, y la atrapó justo antes de que se estampase contra una alta ventana, con una increíble maniobra digna de un buscador de la liga nacional de quiddich. Silbando admirado, Draco observó como Harry descendía suavemente entre sus compañeros de Gryffindor con la Recordadora firmemente asida en una mano. Hermione se acercó a pasos apresurados con una expresión muy molesta en el rostro, y Draco apenas hubo avanzado un poco para ir a disculparse por su exagerada reacción, la furia aplacada por la exhibición de maestría, cuando un grito agudo casi le sacó el corazón por la boca.

—¡HARRY POTTER!

Pálidos como muertos, tanto Harry como Draco se giraron hacia McGonagall, que se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

—Nunca… en todos mis años en Hogwarts… —boqueó la profesora— ¿Cómo te has atrevido? Has podido romperte el cuello…

—No fue culpa suya, profesora… —intervino la tal Parvati con voz titubeante.

—Silencio, Parvati —la calló McGonagall, sin dejar de mirar a Harry, pálida como la cera.

—Pero Malfoy… —comenzó Weasley, situándose frente a Harry en ademán protector.

—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo —ordenó la profesora, y Harry la siguió con el rostro blanco como la cal. Draco sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, a pesar de que Nott y Vince se estaban partiendo de risa a su espalda.

—Estarás contento, Malfoy —le increpó Weasley, rojo de furia, girándose hacia él. No, Draco no estaba contento, pero fue incapaz de replicar nada. Si expulsaban a Harry por su culpa…

La señora Hooch volvió entonces, y aparentemente había oído la historia, porque les mandó de vuelta a sus respectivas salas comunes sin terminar la lección.

Draco se sentía tan mal que casi no bajó a cenar. No lo hubiera hecho, de hecho, de no ser por la insistencia de Blaise.

—Si no quieres comer, no comas, pero no me dejes sólo delante de toda esa comida o Pansy me va a llamar gordo otra vez —había dicho el niño. Draco respondió algo que ya ni siquiera recordaba y se sirvió los platos favoritos de su amigo para que pudiera robárselos del plato sin sentirse culpable por repetir cuatro veces.

—Eh, Draco —Con un trozo de pastel de carne en el tenedor, Blaise le dio un doloroso codazo en las costillas, y sólo entonces Draco levantó la vista de su plato, para mirar al moreno con el ceño fruncido—. No me mires así. Potter está hablando con Weasley y parece muy contento.

Draco se giró tan rápido hacia la mesa de Gryffindor que le dolió un músculo, pero no le hizo ni caso cuando confirmó las palabras de Blaise, sintiéndose como aquella vez que su madre le echó un conjuro calmante tras un partido de los _Falcons_ especialmente tenso. Sólo que esta vez, nadie le había echado conjuro alguno y la tensión había sido mil veces peor.

—¿No vas a ir a preguntar? —preguntó Blaise, y se metió el tenedor en la boca.

—No… no creo que quiera hablar conmigo ahora mismo —Draco se encogió de hombros, fingiendo despreocupación, pero bueno, le molestaba.

—Tú mismo —dijo Blaise sin más, y se giró hacia su opípara cena.

Draco, sin embargo, seguía con el estómago cerrado. ¿Por qué diablos estaba Harry tan contento? Evidentemente, no había pasado nada terrible, pero…

El chico apartó el plato (y, por tanto, Blaise le quitó el filete sin tocar, pasándolo a su propia montaña de comida) y salió del comedor apresuradamente, sintiéndose con ganas de vomitar. Lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque tenía el estómago completamente vacío. Aún así, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared del vestíbulo para no caerse de culo al suelo. Si Harry tenía tan buen ánimo, evidentemente no le habían echado, pero… podría estarse enfrentando a castigos durante el resto del curso (“O de toda su vida escolar” añadió, sin ayudar realmente, una vocecita en el fondo de su mente que sonaba muchísimo como su padre).

Algunos Ravenclaws salieron del comedor charlando y le miraron con el ceño fruncido, pero como estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico terrible, no les hizo ni caso y se limito a mirar fijamente la pared de enfrente.

Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, salieron los gemelos Weasley mayores, que le sonrieron con ganas y algo burlones antes de desaparecer al cruzar una esquina, y el pánico se calmó unos grados. No demasiados, pero al menos podía pensar con claridad. Si unos Weasleys no le atacaban… ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Tu malvado plan te ha estallado en la cara —dijo la voz del Weasley que era la sombra de Harry, y Draco dio un bote muy digno cuando se giró hacia él. En efecto, Harry estaba justo al lado, mirando a cualquier lado menos a Draco, y Weasley sonreía con tal suficiencia que el niño apenas se contuvo de echarle una maldición. Aunque no conociese ninguna todavía—. Te lo dije, Harry, te dije que no te podías fiar de él.

—Lo sé, Ron, me lo has dicho ochocientas veces ya —resopló Harry, aún rehuyendo la mirada de Draco.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó el rubio con un hilo de voz, pero Weasley tuvo el atrevimiento de interrumpirle.

—Harry ha batido un récord y os vamos a machacar, Slytherins, ya lo verás —Parecía exultante—. Es nuestro nuevo buscador. ¡JÁ!

—Ron, se supone que no se lo puedes decir a nadie… —le reprendió Harry con una sonrisilla, pero Weasley hizo un gesto con la mano.

—¿En serio? —logró decir Draco, asombrado.

—¡Pues claro! Eso que hizo con la Recordadora… —Weasley silbó admirado, radiante, y Draco volvió a sentir ganas de vomitar, aunque por razones muy distintas. Tener algo en común con el pelirrojo, aunque fuese por algo tan trivial, era _asqueroso—_ Venga, Harry, vámonos.

Harry asintió y se puso una vez más junto a Weasley mientras se alejaban por el vestíbulo hacia el interior del castillo. Draco se quedó paralizado unos momentos antes de acercarse a toda velocidad, apenas evitando correr, a Harry. El niño le miró un momento, y Weasley compuso una expresión contrita.

—Ahora te alcanzo, Ron, vete tirando —La voz de Harry era suave, pero seguía rehuyendo mirar a Draco, y le molestaba un montón.

—Pero Harry… ¿Y si…?

—Tranquilo.

Resoplando, Weasley se alejó a zancadas de sus larguiruchas piernas, mucho menos animado ahora, y Draco se tomó un instante para disfrutar del momento.

—¿Qué quieres, Draco? —preguntó Harry, y, pensó el rubio, al menos no había empezado a tratarle por el apellido. Era algo positivo.

—¿Es verdad, entonces?¿McGonagall te ha hecho buscador? —preguntó, fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía.

—Sí —concedió Harry tras un momento, revolviéndose el ya de por sí revuelto pelo de la nuca—. Pero nadie tiene que saberlo.

—Entonces te he hecho un favor, ¿no? —Harry frunció el ceño, pero Draco no podía parar— Si no hubiera tirado esa estúpida cosa, McGonagall no te hubiese visto cogiéndola y no te hubiese recomendado.

—Eh… ¿supongo?

—Me tienes que dar las gracias, Potter —dijo sin pensar. Había tenido la intención de disculparse, en serio, pero por algún motivo las palabras correctas se le atascaban en la garganta—. A saber cuándo hubieses descubierto tu talento para el quiddich sin mí. Soy tu mecenas.

—Por supueeeeeesto —Por fin, Harry sonrió, y Draco supo que le había perdonado—. Aún así, fuiste muy desagradable.

—¿Yo? Falacias —resopló, pero sonrió de vuelta—. Pero de verdad que esta mañana sólo quería ver la Recordadora. Nunca había visto una de cerca.

—Parecía que se la querías quitar —comentó Harry. ¿Cuándo habían comenzado a caminar juntos? Se estaban alejando demasiado de las mazmorras, pero, en aquel momento, a Draco le daba igual tener que caminar diez minutos de vuelta a su dormitorio con el estómago vacío, de lo aliviado que estaba—. Con esos dos matones detrás de ti… imponías bastante.

—Es que impongo, soy un Malfoy.

Harry no trató de esconder la carcajada, y Draco fingió molestia, pero sospechaba que la sonrisa que tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios le delataba.

—¿Ninguno de vosotros se dio cuenta de que se olvidó de ponerse la túnica? —dijo por fin, al pie de una escalera que se negó a subir. Harry le miró sorprendido.

—¿Eso se había olvidado? No, no me di cuenta, la verdad…

—Gryffindor tenías que ser —Draco negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Pero bien está lo que bien acaba. Sigo esperando a que me des las gracias.

—No lo voy a hacer —El moreno puso los ojos en blanco ante el exagerado puchero de Draco—. Creí que me iban a dar una paliza.

—Merlín, Harry, ¿qué diablos…?

—Os parecerá bonito —gruñó una voz a su espalda, y los dos muchachos se giraron bruscamente para encontrarse con una Hermione que parecía muy cabreada—. Harry, ¿te crees que te están dando un premio por romper las reglas o qué? Has tenido mucha suerte…

—Yo…

—¡Harry! —exclamó entonces Weasley desde lo alto de la escalera— Llevo esperando diez minutos y… —cuando el pelirrojo vio que su amigo seguía hablando con Draco _y_ con Hermione, compuso una mueca de desagrado— Genial. Tenía que pasar.

—Sólo le estaba pidiendo a Harry que me dé las gracias, Weasley, relájate —resopló Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Tú también! —dijo entonces Hermione, girándose hacia el rubio, aún muy cabreada— Podrías haber hecho que expulsen a Harry. ¿Te das cuenta de lo grave de tus actos?

—Pero todo ha acabado bien, ¿no? —intervino Harry por fin, intentando ser conciliador.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con…

Pero Hermione no llegó a decirles con qué no tenía que ver, porque sobre ellos cayó un globo de agua helada y vieron a Peeves partiéndose de risa al final del corredor, cargado con una bolsa repleta de los horribles globitos.

—¡No podéis hacer eso! —decía el _poltergeist_ , haciendo malabares con dos globos bamboleantes— ¡Nada de llevarse bien con Slytherins, pequeños Gryffindors!

Y les tiró los dos globos con fuerza. Draco y Harry lograron esquivar uno, pero se reventó contra el pecho de Weasley, y el otro cayó directamente sobre la enmarañada cabellera de Hermione, que parecía un gato mojado cuando, tras echarse una mirada, los cuatro huyeron de Peeves escaleras arriba. El _poltergeist_ les persiguió animadamente, tirándoles globos con una puntería asombrosa, y los niños intentaron perderle dando vueltas por corredores y subiendo y bajando varias escaleras, pero no había manera.

De hecho, hasta que una de ellas se puso a girar mientras subían, no lograron dejarle atrás, y estaban empapados, helados y jadeantes por la carrera.

—Tengo… que pedirle al… Barón Sanguinario que… le dé una lección —jadeó Draco, y los otros tres asintieron. Incluso Weasley, que parecía un perro mojado con todo el pelo rojo por la cara.

—Tú haz… eso… —jadeó el pelirrojo, apoyándose en una puerta. Hermione prácticamente se había dejado caer contra la pared, respirando con tanta fuerza que Draco estaba casi seguro de que iba a echar un pulmón por la boca. Él mismo estaba bastante cansado, y Harry era el único que parecía relativamente compuesto.

—¡Potter!¡Weasley!¡Malfoy! —se escuchó gritar, y Draco apenas tuvo que girarse para saber que, al pie de la escalera, estaba Filch mirándoles con odio— ¿¡Qué le estáis haciendo al suelo!?

—Huyamos —dijo Harry, y una vez más, los niños volvieron a alejarse a toda prisa. Y, una vez más, su perseguidor les seguía de cerca, aunque era mucho menos _húmedo_ que en el caso de Peeves, por lo menos.

Aún así, nadie quería enfrentarse a un castigo por culpa del _poltergeist_ , y se colaron en el primer pasillo que vieron, buscando algún lugar donde esconderse hasta que Filch pasase de largo. El pasillo en el que estaban sólo tenía una puerta al fondo, y cuando trataron de abrirla, estaba firmemente cerrada.

—Como Filch me castigue por culpa de… —comenzó Draco, pero Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco, le apartó sin miramientos.

—Por el amor de… ¡ _Alohomora_! —La obstinada puerta se abrió con un clic y los niños se metieron dentro a toda prisa, cerrándola tras ellos.

Podían escuchar los pasos renqueantes de Filch al otro lado, acercándose y alejándose insultándoles con palabras muy feas, pero Draco no le estaba haciendo ni caso.

Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando las tres cabezas de un enorme _cerbero_ que les miraba anonadado.

—Harry… —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Espera, creo que…

—¡Harry!

Su amigo se giró hacia él, molesto, pero inmediatamente siguió su mirada y se puso pálido como un muerto.

—Eh…

En el segundo acuerdo tácito de la tarde, los cuatro salieron a toda prisa del cuarto, aliviados de ver que Filch no estaba por las cercanías, y se alejaron del prohibido pasillo del tercer piso a toda prisa. Sólo cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura se permitieron detenerse.

—¿Qué pretenden teniendo algo así en un colegio? —dijo Weasley, tan blanco que sus pecas parecían manchas negras— Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ese.

Draco no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con él. Se apoyó en la pared, con la mano en el pecho, tratando de controlar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón.

—¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —casi gritó Hermione, muy enfadada— ¿No visteis lo que había bajo él?

—¿El suelo? —intervino Harry, tenso como la cuerda de un violín— No le miraba las patas, me preocupaban mas las cabezas. Eran tres, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—No, el suelo no —gruñó la niña—. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo —Les miró a los tres con los ojos llenos de furia. Draco seguía demasiado conmocionado como para decir nada—. Espero que estéis contentos. Nos podría haber matado. O nos podrían haber expulsado por romper las normas, sobre todo a ti, Harry —Miró al moreno con los ojos tan entornados que eran finísimas rendijas—, que ya las has roto hoy. Así que, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.

—¿A las ocho y media? —logró decir Draco por fin, pero la niña ya no le escuchaba, habiéndose alejado airadamente con el pelo chorreando.

—Ron, creo que ya sé dónde está el paquete que cogió Hagrid de Gringotts —comentó Harry, y Draco dejó de preocuparse de Hermione.

—¿Crees que…?

—¿Me lo explicas? —Draco interrumpió a Weasley sin miramientos. Harry dio un bote y tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido.

—Eh… ¿recuerdas el día de las túnicas? Bueno, pues Hagrid sacó una cosa del banco que dijo que era tema de Hogwarts y… bueno, intentaron robarlo no hace mucho, pero como ya lo había sacado…

—¡Harry! —exclamó Weasley, muy sobresaltado, pero ninguno le hizo ni caso— Te la estás jugando, escucha mis palabras…

—A callar, Weasley —gruñó Draco, mirando al pensativo Harry—. Si lo está guardando un _cerbero_ ha de ser algo importante…

—Seguro, pero…

Le interrumpió el sonido de animadas conversaciones subiendo por la escalera. Los tres chicos dieron un bote y se despidieron apresuradamente, cada uno encaminándose en dirección a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Draco estaba seguro, sin embargo, de que ellos tampoco habían dejado de pensar en el perro gigante en toda la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puessss…. Después del glorioso cliffhanger del primer capítulo, he sido incapaz de encontrar un punto donde hacer uno en este. Quicir, podría haberles dejado metidos en la habitación de Fluffy y ya, pero… mi manía por intentar mantenerme lo más fiel posible a la trama original me está destrozando la diversión :( Espero que, a pesar de todo, os haya gustado el capítulo ^^ Y a los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí después de descubrir que no, esto no es un fic de Sly!Harry (en serio, puse aquello en las notas del otro capítulo y creí que todos ibais a creer que no iba a serlo…)… ¡gracias! Gracias por soportar la decepción ^^ Es que, de verdad, Harry es demasiado Gryffindor para su propio bien, y meterle en Slytherin sería cambiar demasiado su carácter. Y Harry es adorable. He dicho.


	4. 3 — ¡Trol!¡Trol en las mazmorras!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIOS, me ha costado la vida escribir esto, porque he estado enferma y la musa estaba tonta… sólo quería dormir. Por suerte, como he dicho, se escribe muy rápido porque es sólo adaptar el libro original y la trama general ya está escrita.  
> ¡Espero que os guste tanto como los demás! Otras 15 páginas para vuestro deleite ^^

A pesar de lo aliviado que estaba, al día siguiente Draco aún no se creía que ni siquiera hubiesen castigado a Harry. Ventajas de ser el Niño Que Sobrevivió, supuso. Quizá por eso se pasó todo el desayuno mirando fijamente la mesa de Gryffindor, donde en efecto, Harry estaba desayunando tan campante.

—Menos mal que no ha pasado nada, ¿eh? —comentó Blaise. Draco, por encima de sus tostadas, asintió, y su amigo sonrió. Pansy también sonrió y miró la mesa por encima del hombro.

—¿Y qué dices exactamente que pasó?

—Que entiendo perfectamente por qué el pasillo del tercer piso está prohibido —Pansy abrió la boca, pero Draco no la dejó acabar—. Y no me preguntes más, porque no tengo intención de volver allí en el futuro próximo. Si te apetece a ti, adelante.

—Blaise, vamos a fisgar —dijo la niña, mirando al moreno con los ojos brillantes. El niño, que tenía la boca llena de cereales, abrió mucho los ojos y se atragantó—. Sólo una miradita, va, venga, porfi.

—Soy demasiado joven para morir y quiero ser Ministro de Magia, así que no, Pansy. Y no pongas esa cara, porque no voy a ir.

—Muy sensato.

Pansy estuvo de morros el resto del día, pero a nadie le importó lo más mínimo, porque se ponía de morros cada poco tiempo. Aunque, si algo tenía que concederle Draco, era que a él también se le había quedado la curiosidad de qué demonios habría en aquella trampilla que guardaba el _cerbero_.

Esa misma tarde, en los terrenos, estuvieron hablando de ello, de hecho.

—La pregunta es, ¿qué protege el perro? —preguntó Harry a nadie en particular, sentado en las escaleras que daban hacia la zona del lago.

—O algo muy valioso o muy peligroso –dijo Weasley, con cierta sensatez.

—O ambos —opinó Harry, aún pensativo—. ¿Qué diablos es ese paquetito? Era muy pequeño.

—A saber —Draco se encogió de hombros—. ¿Estás seguro de que lo viste bien?

—Es que no había demasiado que ver —explicó Harry, frotándose los pelos de la nuca—. Era pequeño y envuelto en papel marrón arrugado, no era nada del otro mundo.

—Pero si alguien ha intentado robarlo, es que tiene que ser muy importante. Y si lo protege ese bicho… —comentó Weasley.

—Gracias por dejar claro lo obvio, Weasley —Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. Ahora bien, como has dicho antes, ha de ser algo valioso o peligroso… y pequeño —Cerró su propio puño para ponerlo de ejemplo—. ¿Teorías?

—Ah…

Weasley se quedó en blanco, y Harry negó con la cabeza. Draco se miró el puño. Tampoco él tenía ni idea.

—Ah, por cierto, Harry —dijo Draco, recordando entonces algo que se le había ocurrido no hacía mucho. El moreno se giró hacia él—. Si pillas a Hermione por ahí… ¿puedes decirle que no ande diciendo que es hija de muggles?

—Es que es un problema enorme, ¿verdad, Malfoy? No vaya a ser que te ensucie la reputación… —gruñó Weasley.

—Ron tiene razón… ¿por qué no quieres que lo diga? No tiene nada de qué avergonzarse —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Draco resopló, mirando a Weasley con el ceño fruncido.

—No tanto por eso sino por su propio bien —explicó con infinita paciencia—. Vivo rodeado de fanáticos de la sangre limpia y sé lo que podrían hacer si se enteran… sobre todo considerando que les da mil vueltas a todos. Yo incluido —añadió, mirando al pelirrojo con intención, y en efecto se quedo boquiabierto unos instantes.

—Bueno, si la veo se lo diré… —Harry suspiró— Aunque todo eso de la sangre limpia es una tontería. Mi madre era hija de muggles.

Draco se abstuvo de comentar nada. Seguía prefiriendo relacionarse sólo con gente mágica, pero Hermione _era_ una bruja, ¿o no? El hecho de que sus padres no lo fueran sólo implicaba que su magia era lo bastante potente como para superar toda esa corrupción. O eso estaba empezando a creer, a pesar de que las palabras que sus padres siempre le decían al respecto resonaban en su cabeza y le hacían sentirse enfermo cada vez que se paraba a pensarlo. No quería darle muchas vueltas, así que sí, si Hermione no lo andaba diciendo por ahí, podría ignorarlo y no sentirse mal. Aunque parecía lo bastante sensata como para no hacerlo, nunca estaba de más confirmárselo.

—¿Y cómo es que no se lo dices tú? Pasas bastante tiempo en la biblioteca, ¿no? —preguntó Harry de pronto— También la ves bastante…

—Si te lo pido es porque parece que huye de mí —dijo Draco—. Trabajamos juntos en Pociones  y no me dice nada más de lo estrictamente necesario —suspiró. Weasley soltó una risa ahogada, que intentó ocultar ante la mirada que le echó Harry.

—Pues… vale, se lo diré.

—Gracias.

 

* * *

 

El miércoles tenían Pociones a primera hora. Mientras esperaban en la puerta, Draco vio la espesa cabellera de Hermione un instante antes de que la niña se escondiese tras Brown y Patil, que le miraron con cierto desagrado, antes de que Harry se acercase y dejase de hacerles caso.

Apenas había intercambiado tres palabras con él, ignorando a Weasley como siempre, cuando Snape hizo acto de presencia con su túnica negra, abrió el aula sin decir palabra y todos entraron a una, sentándose en sus asientos habituales antes de que el profesor pudiese decir nada. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno quería acabar en su punto de mira tan temprano por la mañana.

—Bien, parece que estáis todos —dijo Snape tras pasar lista en un instante, mirándoles desde la pizarra por encima de su enorme nariz—. Entregadme ahora mismo los deberes.

Uno a uno, todos se fueron levantando. Harry dejó un pergamino bastante decente, mientras que el de Weasley era, como era de esperar, bastante corto. Draco, que estaba justo tras Hermione, sujetó su propio pergamino, bastante orgulloso de su longitud, aunque palidecía un poco comparado con el de Hermione, que incluso enrollado parecía bastante largo, cerrado con una cinta negra formando un pulcro lazo.

—Impresionante, Granger —dijo Snape cuando la niña dejó sus deberes en el montón. Aunque, para ser sincero, no parecía demasiado impresionado—. Increíble para una hija de muggles.

Draco sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies, y aunque la sala ya estaba en silencio, éste se hizo más tenso. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en la niña, que asintió un poco y volvió a su sitio a toda prisa, pálida como una muerta. Draco, por fin frente a Snape, dejó el pergamino en el montón y miró un momento al profesor, que le sonrió con malignidad antes de despedirle. Tras él, Blaise miró a Draco un momento, aunque el rubio no pudo leer su rostro moreno, antes de volver a sentarse junto a Hermione, que tenía la vista clavada en el tablero del pupitre.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Draco en un susurro, ignorando la mirada de Nott, que tenía la nariz arrugada de asco.

Hermione dio un bote.

—S… sí, pero Harry me dijo que no… y Snape ha… —balbució la niña con un hilo de voz. Draco observó la fila de entrega de deberes desaparecer cuando Daphne dejó su pergamino en la mesa y volvió a la primera fila.

—Le pedí que te lo dijera para evitar problemas —admitió Draco, mirando al profesor en caso de que les pillase cuchicheando, pero parecía ocupado ordenando los pergaminos—. Ahora habrá que pensar una solución.

—No creo que tenga que avergonzarme de mis padres —replicó ella, mirándole con los ojos marrones brillantes.

—No digo que lo estés —se defendió el chico—, pero… tampoco tiene por qué saberlo todo el mundo, ¿no? Sobre todo… bueno, supongo que ya sabes por qué.

La niña no dijo nada, pero pareció un poco más tranquila, aunque miró de reojo a los Slytherin. A Blaise le daba igual, Pansy estaba ocupada mirándose las uñas, y Daphne miraba en su libro. Los demás, sin embargo… la miraban con lo que sólo podía calificarse como _asco_ , y Draco volvió a sentirse enfermo. Se giró hacia la pizarra, dado que frente a él sólo estaba la despeinada cabeza de Harry, y atendió a la clase con más ganas de lo normal.

 

* * *

 

—Draco, como se entere tu padre… —dijo Blaise esa misma tarde, mientras se dirigían al comedor para cenar. Draco se estremeció.

—La cabeza-arbusto es sangre sucia —se burló Pansy como si fuera muy gracioso, y el rubio apenas pudo contener una mueca al oír el apelativo—. Quién lo diría…

—Eh…

—Me da que Draco ya lo sabía, Pansy —comentó Blaise, sentándose en su sitio habitual y sirviéndose automáticamente tres filetes de pollo adobado y un montón de patatas fritas. Pansy se giró inmediatamente hacia el rubio con los ojos como platos, y el niño se encogió.

—Eh… sí, sí que lo sabía —dijo, notando como, una vez más, se le cerraba el estómago, a pesar de lo bien que olía la crema de calabaza—. Lo dijo el primer día en el tren…

—¿Y te dio igual? Vaya, Draco…

—Nunca está de más llevarse en gracia con la mejor del curso, ¿no te parece? —se defendió Draco, sirviéndose la crema aunque fuera para tener las manos ocupadas.

—Tienes razón —asintió Pansy, dando el asunto por zanjado—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Ya lo ha dicho Blaise, si se entera tu padre…

—No tengo ni idea —admitió Draco, revolviendo la crema con la cuchara, a ver si la suave textura le daba ganas de comer.

—En serio, amigo… —suspiró Blaise, girándose hacia él, con una media sonrisa iluminando su rostro de piel oscura— Para lo listo que eres, a veces eres muy espeso. ¿Eres un Slytherin o no? —Draco frunció el ceño, sin entender— Busca algo con lo que chantajearlos… o directamente sobórnalos —El moreno miró a Greg y Vince—. Por ejemplo, con que a esos dos les des tu surtido semanal de dulces, los tienes ganados. Y a lo mejor si les das tu postre de vez en cuanto. Yo no voy a decir palabra, claro, y creo que a Daph le ha dado igual…

—¿Daph? —El rubio alzó una ceja. Pansy sonrió.

—Daphne, claro —explicó la niña, trasteando con sus chuletas, quitándoles los huesecillos cuidadosamente—. Es un poco empollona, la verdad es que creo que le da igual lo de los muggles siempre que pueda estudiar tranquila… ¡Oh! Y yo no voy a decir nada tampoco. Puedo convencer a Millicent también, no creo que le importe mucho callarse la boca si… —Pansy se estremeció y Draco decidió no preguntar.

—El problema va a ser Nott —continuó Blaise, mirando al chico, que seguía cerca de los de tercero, pensativo—. Es un tanto… capullo.

—Esa boca, Blaise —le reprendió Pansy, aunque no era convincente porque se le había escapado una sonrisa—. Pero tienes razón, es un insoportable. No sé cómo…

—¿Y si le digo que, si dice algo, mi padre no le cogerá cariño? —intervino Draco, iluminado por un golpe de genio— Ya sabéis, mi padre es influyente, y me parece que a Nott le interesaría eso…

—Por intentarlo no pierdes nada —confirmó Blaise, algo más relajado, comenzando a comer las chuletas.

—Pues problema resuelto —sonrió Pansy, y también empezó a comer.

El estómago de Draco se quejó entonces, demandando ser llenado, y se sintió mucho más tranquilo.

 

* * *

 

El jueves empezó con un evento sorprendente: a Harry le llegó correo. Y no cualquier tipo de correo, sino un enorme paquete, llevado por un montón de lechuzas blancas. Era sospechosamente alargado, y cuando Harry y Weasley salieron a toda prisa del comedor, Draco estuvo seguro de qué se trataba.

Terminó de desayunar a toda prisa, permitiéndole a Blaise terminarse el bacon que había sobrado, y poco le faltó para echar a correr tras los Gryffindors.

—¡Harry! —exclamó, deteniéndoles en medio del pasillo. Harry, en efecto, se giró con el paquete en la mano, y Weasley puso los ojos en blanco y compuso una expresión de desagrado— ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

—¡Sí! —exclamó el niño, con los ojos verdes brillándole de emoción tras las gafas.

Draco le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se acercó en dos zancadas. Hizo ademán de coger el paquete, aún envuelto, pero se lo pensó mejor y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿La has ordenado por correo?

—Se la ha regalado McGonagall, Malfoy —dijo Weasley, inflándose como un pollo orgulloso—. Y es de las buenas, una Nimbus 2000. ¿Cuál era la que tenías en casa, una Comet 260? —el pelirrojo se rió burlonamente— Esas parecen rápidas, pero no tienen nada que hacer contra una Nimbus.

—¿Y tú que sabes, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —gruñó Draco, ofendiéndose en honor a su Comet— Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniéndola ramita a ramita.

Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido, y abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que Weasley para replicar algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, les interrumpió una voz chillona.

—No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —dijo Flitwick a la espalda de Draco.

—Eh… no, para nada, sólo estaba mirando la escoba de Harry —explicó el rubio rápidamente, apretando los puños en el interior de los bolsillos.

—Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?

—Una Nimbus 2000, señor —dijo Harry, mirando a Draco de reojo—. Y en realidad es gracias a Draco que la tengo.

—Ah, muy bien —asintió el pequeño profesor, y se dio la vuelta en dirección al comedor tan contento.

Los niños esperaron a que Flitwick se perdiese de vista antes de seguir hablando.

—Harry, no le defiendas —gruñó el pelirrojo, molesto.

—Cállate, Weasley —replicó Draco, mirando de nuevo el paquete.

—Bueno, es verdad —dijo Harry, girándose hacia Weasley, que miraba a Draco con el ceño fruncido y las orejas rojas—. Si no fuera por lo de la Recordadora, no estaría en el equipo.

—¿Y cuándo la probamos? —preguntó Draco, ansioso. Harry sonrió de nuevo.

—Pues la verdad…

—¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Les interrumpió una voz irritada tras ellos. Hermione había cruzado la esquina y se acercaba a ellos, mirando con desaprobación el paquete de Harry.

—Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry, aferrando la escoba como si temiese que se la fuera a quitar.

—Sí, continúa así —dijo Weasley—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.

Hermione se alejó con la nariz muy alta, y Draco se giró hacia el pelirrojo muy molesto.

—¿Hace falta que tengas la educación de un trol, Weasley? —gruñó el rubio, mirando a la niña subir las escaleras de mármol.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, Malfoy?

—No, si a mí me da igual, pero deberías llevarte bien con ella. A lo mejor así apruebas y todo —resopló. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a subir la escalera con el paquete al hombro. Weasley y Draco le siguieron—. Lo digo en serio, sobre todo considerando…

—Cállate, Malfoy —gruñó Weasley, adelantándose para situarse junto a Harry, dejando a Draco rezagado—. ¿A ti qué te importa?

—Tanto me da, pero no es _taaaaaan_ mala, ¿sabes? Sólo…

—Una mandona —completó Harry, conteniendo a duras penas la sonrisa.

—Exacto —confirmó Draco. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una cabellera espesa a lo lejos—. Bueno, cuando vayas a probarla avísame —dijo el rubio, mirando el paquete aún envuelto.

—Claro. ¿Después de clase? —Weasley resopló, pero ni Draco ni Harry le hicieron ni caso— ¿Sobre las cinco, en el campo de quiddich? Tengo que ver a Wood a las siete…

—Nos vemos entonces —asintió el rubio, ignorando una vez más a Weasley, que subió las escaleras quejándose a Harry, y se dirigió en busca de la niña.

La pilló justo antes de que se encerrase en la biblioteca, y era demasiado pronto en su opinión para acercarse a Pince… Draco prefería estudiar en la sala común. Pero, supuso, Hermione prefería no acercarse demasiado a Harry y el pelirrojo idiota. ¿Era posible que…? Bueno, bien pensado, estaba clarísimo que no tenía amigos. A Draco le dio un poco de lástima.

—¿Hermione? —la detuvo justo antes de que entrase. La niña dio un bote y se giró hacia él, pálida y con los ojos como platos. Aquello ya empezaba a ponerle de los nervios.

—Qué… ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —tartamudeó un instante, pero en su defensa Draco tenía que admitir que enseguida se recompuso.

—No le hagas caso a Weasley, es idiota —dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Eh…?

—Lo que he dicho. Eres demasiado inteligente como para dejar que te afecten sus memeces —Draco se encogió de hombros, y Hermione alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, que no pensé que fueras tan… —hizo un gesto vago con la mano, ajustándose la mochila al hombro— Por lo que he leído…

—Sé lo que has leído —refunfuñó el niño—, y he de decir que todos esos rumores… ugh.

—Bonito adjetivo —Hermione por fin sonrió, divertida, y Draco sintió un peso levantarse de sus hombros.

—¿Verdad? Si es que soy de un elocuente…

Ahí ya la niña se echó a reír del todo, y aunque era un sonido agudo, no era desagradable.

—Sí, eres todo un maestro de las palabras, Malfoy, por supuesto.

—Claro que lo soy, tengo una educación excelente —Draco alzó una ceja—. Y puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres, ¿sabes? Últimamente cada vez que oigo mi apellido suena a insulto… o lo dice un profesor —se estremeció. Hermione le miró sorprendida.

—Eh… ¿seguro? Quiero decir… después de lo de ayer…

—Eso está resuelto, tranquila. Y como de todos modos el daño ya está hecho…

—Tú lo que quieres es robarme los apuntes de Historia, ¿a que sí? —Draco estuvo a punto de ofenderse, pero había un brillo jocoso en los ojos marrones de Hermione y se detuvo a tiempo.

—Por supuesto, es una hora de sueño que me gano —sonrió con suficiencia fingida, y tras un instante ambos se echaron a reír de nuevo.

—No deberías dormirte en clase… —le regañó, aunque la sonrisa remanente la delataba.

—Qué quieres que te diga, Binns es soporífero. No sé cómo te las apañas para no dormirte tú.

—Eso es porque soy más responsable que tú, Malf… Draco —se corrigió justo al final, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. A Draco se le hizo bastante raro, pero no tenía intención de quejarse—. Binns dice cosas bastante interesantes, y no todas están en los libros…

—Pues no sé, es que es capaz de hacer que las revueltas de los duendes suenen aburridas.

—…eso no te lo puedo negar —admitió Hermione.

—Claro que no, yo siempre tengo razón.

Hermione se echó a reír de nuevo, pero el sonido quedó cubierto por la sirena que indicaba el inicio de las clases, y ambos niños dieron un bote.

—¡Tengo que subir hasta Encantamientos! —exclamó ella— ¡Me has hecho perder preciosos minutos en la biblioteca!

—Yo tengo Defensa —suspiró Draco, caminando junto a ella por el pasillo, dado que compartían parte del camino—. Y no me apetece nada…

—¿Y eso?

—Quirrel es… ugh.

—Bonito adjetivo —Esta vez, Draco también sonrió—. ¿Te veo por la tarde?

—Claro, pero sólo un rato… Voy a probar la escoba de Harry —explicó Draco con ojos brillantes, deteniéndose un momento en la bifurcación que les dirigiría a cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

—Tú tampoco tienes perdón, Draco —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Tú también te saltaste las normas… tienes suerte de que a ti no te echasen tampoco.

—Tuve suerte de que no me vieran, sí —asintió el niño, pero sonrió, esta vez con suficiencia auténtica—. Pero bien está lo que bien acaba.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, se despidieron con un gesto y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Las cinco no podrían llegar lo bastante deprisa. Las clases se pasaron tan despacio que se le hicieron más eternas que nunca, aunque en efecto durmió como un lirón en Historia. Dejó la mochila en la sala común y prácticamente echó a correr hacia el campo de quiddich a las cinco menos cuarto, escuchando a Blaise partirse de risa a su espalda. Pero le daba igual, porque iba a montar en una Nimbus 2000 y eso evitaba que escuchase las carcajadas de su amigo.

Esperó junto al campo de quiddich durante lo que le parecieron horas, aunque seguramente no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Harry apareció, cómo no seguido de cerca por Weasley, cuya emoción casi le hacía dar saltos.

—Vamos dentro —indicó Harry, señalando la entrada al estadio, y los tres se metieron a toda prisa.

La verdad, el campo era enorme, con cientos de asientos divididos en los colores de las casas, bien altos, aunque no era tan grande como el de los _Falcons_.

—Vale, ¿quién la quiere probar primero? —dijo Harry, plantándose en el centro, pero Draco estaba muy ocupado admirando la escoba en sí. Era tan bonita, tan brillante, tan bien montada…

—¡Yo mismo! —exclamó Weasley, y Harry le dio la escoba sin problemas.

Draco abrió la boca para quejarse, pero en dos segundos el pelirrojo ya había despegado y estaba dando vueltas por el campo, dando berridos emocionados. No volaba del todo mal, había que decirlo. Le miraron hacer tirabuzones y dar vueltas a toda velocidad, y Draco pronto se aburrió de verle.

—¿No querrías probarla tú primero? —preguntó, mirando a Harry para tratar de distraer su impaciencia— Es tuya. Yo la probaría primero.

—Sí, claro, pero bueno, voy a hartarme de estar encima, ¿no? —Harry sí que seguía mirando a Weasley, sonriendo— Y mírale que feliz está… no me importa esperar un ratito.

—Eres tan bueno que das grima, Harry —resopló Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry rió un poco, aparentemente no tomándoselo a mal, y unos minutos después llamó a Weasley, que bajó con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro pecoso.

—¡Es una pasada, Harry! Va como la seda… —prácticamente gimió del gusto, tendiéndole la escoba al moreno con ojos reverentes— ¡Prueba!

—Es el turno de Draco —replicó Harry, alzando una ceja. Weasley torció el gesto inmediatamente, y abrazó la escoba.

—Pero Harry… que es de Slytherin… y tú eres el nuevo buscador…

—Y ni se lo he dicho a nadie ni tengo intención de boicotear una Nimbus 2000, Weasley —gruñó Draco, agarrando el palo de la escoba, a la que el pelirrojo seguía firmemente aferrado—. Nuestro equipo es perfectamente capaz de ganaros sin que yo tenga que hacer trampas, muchas gracias.

—Eso dices ahora…

—Que me la des, Weasley.

—¿Queréis dejar de pelearos cada vez que os veis? —resopló Harry— Ron, dale la escoba a Draco.

—Pero…

—¡Ron!

—Vale —resopló el pelirrojo, y Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

Disfrutó un momento del cálido tacto de la madera, la suave vibración de los encantamientos que la hacían volar, antes de despegar dando una patada al suelo.

Al instante entendió por qué Weasley berreaba como un crío cuando volaba. Su Comet era estupenda y muy rápida, pero aquello… la Nimbus respondía a sus comandos casi instantáneamente. Fue capaz de hacer varios tirabuzones que no hubiese soñado hacer con ninguna de sus escobas de casa, y voló tan deprisa que dio tres vueltas al estadio en menos de minuto y medio. El viento le golpeaba la cara tan fuerte que se le saltaron un poco las lágrimas, aunque también podía deberse a la emoción. Le costó muchísimo contener un chillido al hacer un tirabuzón especialmente complejo en el que sus pies rozaron los asientos, pero sí que se echó a reír con fuerza. Y seguía riéndose cuando bajó un poco después con la escoba firmemente agarrada.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó, tendiéndole la escoba a Harry, sin querer dejarla marchar realmente— ¡Qué maravilla! No sabía que McGonagall podía permitirse esto…

—Seguramente es de los fondos del colegio o algo así —replicó Harry, recuperando su escoba—. ¡Me toca!

Y echó a volar. A dos metros de distancia de Weasley, Draco se sintió torpe al ver volar a Harry de nuevo. Tenía un talento natural asombroso. Aquellos giros que había hecho Draco parecían torpes y forzados en comparación con el modo de volar de Harry, que simplemente estaba dando vueltas en torno al campo. Y cuando hizo más tirabuzones... y voló hacia el suelo a toda velocidad, frenándose poco antes de golpearse contra la hierba… Draco notó su corazón latir a mil por hora. Era una visión imponente.

—Merlín, qué bien vuela —comentó Weasley, abstraído.

—Y que lo digas —asintió Draco.

Se miraron un momento, pero ninguno dijo nada, y en su lugar se giraron a mirar a Harry de nuevo. Era tan impresionante que el tiempo pasó volando, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, eran casi las siete y Wood estaba cruzando el campo a largas zancadas. El capitán de Gryffindor miró a Harry admirado, antes de girarse hacia Draco.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Probar la Nimbus —replicó, alzando una ceja.

—Lárgate, Malfoy —gruñó el capitán, casi dispuesto a tirarle la caja de las pelotas de quiddich—. No necesitamos espías de Slytherin por aquí.

—No estoy espiando, sólo estoy…

—Que te pires, joder —insistió, cada vez más molesto. Draco apretó los puños y aferró su varita. Creía recordar un maleficio interesante…

—Wood, no pasa nada, ya nos vamos —intervino, sorprendentemente, Weasley, mirándoles un momento antes de girarse hacia Harry, que había bajado a toda prisa y se había plantado junto a ellos—. Nos vemos luego, Harry.

—Claro. Buenas, Wood.

—Potter… ¿qué hace ése aquí? —Wood parecía dispuesto a morderle— ¡Es de Slytherin!

—Me había dado cuenta —Harry apretó la escoba y alzó una ceja—. Yo le invité a probar la Nimbus, parecía muy emocionado…

—Pero, joder, no…

—Vámonos, Malfoy —dijo Weasley.

Draco asintió, pensando que era mejor no estar ahí cuando se desatase la bronca que le esperaba a Harry. Había sido sincero cuando había dicho que no iba a soltar prenda a nadie. No se lo había dicho ni siquiera a Blaise, que era muy capaz de guardar un secreto, y eso que le quemaba en la lengua. Podría habérselo dicho a Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, claro, pero tampoco lo había hecho. Harry había confiado en él, y no tenía nada que ganar traicionando esa confianza, y sí mucho que perder.

—Malfoy —dijo Weasley una vez hubieron llegado al castillo.

—Weasley —replicó Draco. Se miraron un momento antes de irse cada uno por su lado.

Draco se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la biblioteca, donde enseguida vio la espesa cabellera de Hermione y se sentó junto a ella, que le saludó con un gesto antes de volver a escribir en su pergamino. Draco cogió uno de los pergaminos en blanco de la chica y una de sus plumas de águila antes de agarrar un libro de bibliografía de Transformaciones para preparar el ensayo que les había mandado McGonagall. Consideró positivo que Hermione no se quejara, aunque también podría ser que no le estuviese prestando atención.

—¿Has encontrado la información sobre permutaciones? —preguntó un rato después, atascado a mitad del ensayo. El maldito libro daba tantas vueltas sobre lo mismo que le estaba costando sudor y sangre aclararse. ¿Por qué tenía el autor que ser tan rebuscado en sus expresiones?

—Página doscientos cuarenta y cinco —dijo la chica, mirando por encima de su hombro un instante—. Aunque ese libro es una basura. Te recomiendo el de Raymond.

—Hmm, vale… —suspiró Draco, haciendo una línea en el pergamino en tinta roja. No le dio tiempo a levantarse, sin embargo, cuando Hermione le tendió un grueso tomo encuadernado en azul eléctrico.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? Ya he acabado los deberes de Quirrell…

—No me voy a negar. Seguro que así acabo enseguida —aceptó Draco—. Y luego puedo echarle en cara a Pansy que tengo el fin de semana libre.

—Porque eso es lo más importante, claro —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y sin más dilación los dos empezaron a trabajar en los deberes de Draco.

Como era de esperar, los terminaron todos para la hora de la cena. También tenía mucho que ver que Draco ya tuviese casi terminados los ejercicios de Encantamientos y que la redacción de Quirrell fuese un chiste. Draco se quedó charlando con Hermione en el pasillo un rato antes de dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor.

—Te has pasado con el largo del trabajo de Historia —dijo el chico, agarrando los pergaminos como podía porque se había dejado la mochila en el dormitorio—. Tenía que ser medio metro, no metro y medio.

—Eh… ¡es que había tanto que escribir! No quería dejar nada fuera.

—O Binns te pone un doce o te quita puntos, no va a haber punto medio.

—¿Tú crees? —Hermione se mordió el labio, aferrándose nerviosamente a la correa de su mochila— ¿Debería resumirlo?

—Quítale setenta centímetros al menos… por si acaso. Siempre puedes poner la información extra en el examen.

—Supongo que sí… Y tú casi te quedas corto en el ensayo de Transformaciones —comentó entonces ella, como si hubiese tomado ofensa en las palabras de Draco.

—Bueno, no me he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca como otros, y no miro a nadie —miró fijamente a Hermione, que puso los ojos en blanco, aunque la traicionó la sonrisa—. Me has ayudado mucho… gracias.

—De nada —Hermione sonrió más, enseñando sus dientes de conejo—. Sigo sorprendida de que aún trates conmigo…

—Como he dicho… -Draco se encogió de hombros— el daño ya está hecho, y en base a eso, sólo veo ventajas. Tengo que construir mi red de contactos, ¿no?

—Slytherin tenías que ser…

—Y a mí me sorprende que tú no estés en Ravenclaw.

—Bueno, el Sombrero casi me puso allí… estuvo mucho rato pensando —cambió el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra con cierto nerviosismo—. Supongo que soy más compleja que otros…

—¿Estás insinuando que soy simple, Hermione? Porque te aseguro que soy un ser complejo y lleno de matices.

Hermione le miró un momento y se echó a reír a carcajadas, que resonaron por el pasillo e hicieron, de hecho, que se le saltasen unas lágrimas.

—Estoy seguuuuuura de ello, Draco, claro que sí —Parecía que le costaba respirar.

—Deja de burlarte de mí.

—Ay, es que me ha hecho mucha gracia —suspiró ella, respirando hondo—. Pero no, sólo supongo que tu Slytherin es más evidente que mi Gryffindor.

—Será eso, claro —Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se le escapó una sonrisilla—. Supongo que mañana _también_ estarás en la biblioteca… ¿Por qué te pasas tanto tiempo allí, de todos modos?

—Eh… me gustan los libros. Y huele muy bien.

Draco no pudo negar eso. Caminaron juntos en un silencio extrañamente incómodo y se despidieron en la puerta del comedor, momento en que cada uno se dirigió a su mesa. Draco se sentó junto a Blaise, que ya estaba engullendo los filetes de pescado, y miró un momento a Hermione, que se sentó sola en un extremo. Desgraciadamente, al niño no le costaba creer que no tuviera amigos, lo cual era en cierto modo una lástima, porque aunque era mandona y estricta, también le gustaba ayudar y era bastante graciosa.

En cualquier caso, mientras se servía un plato de sopa de verduras, sus ojos volaron hacia Harry (fácilmente reconocible porque siempre estaba pegado a una cabeza pelirroja), que también le vio y le saludó con la mano. Escondiendo la sonrisa tras su cuchara, Draco le devolvió el saludo y los dos niños se pusieron a comer.

 

* * *

 

El tiempo fue pasando, y una agradable rutina se estableció en los días de Draco. Por las tardes, un rato después de comer y tras pasar un rato con Blaise y Pansy, se pasaba por la biblioteca a hacer deberes con Hermione o simplemente pasar un rato teniendo una conversación inteligente, y  un par de horas antes de la cena se reunía con Harry (e, inevitablemente, también con Weasley) y estaban un buen rato charlando o jugando al ajedrez, aunque le fastidiaba admitir que el mejor de los tres era el pelirrojo. Por desgracia, Harry entrenaba en su equipo de quiddich tres días a la semana, así que esas tardes las tenía libres para pasarlas con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Nott era tan estúpido como siempre.

Los fines de semana se levantaban relativamente tarde (aunque nunca tanto como Pansy, que siempre se perdía el desayuno) y, o se reunía con Hermione en la biblioteca, o pasaba el día con Blaise y Pansy, o se encontraba con Harry y hablaban de estrategias de quiddich, y las discutía con Weasley, que apenas superaba el nivel de aficionado. No podía ser otra cosa siendo fan de los _Cannons_.

Así, cuando llegó la mañana de Halloween, Draco apenas se dio cuenta. Llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts y le había parecido toda una vida y muy poco tiempo a la vez. Lo mejor de ese día, aparte del banquete que les esperaba en la cena, era que al día siguiente no tenían clase, y se librarían de Pociones. No ver a Snape siempre era algo positivo a ojos de Draco, porque parecía tenerle una manía terrible, y eso no se había arreglado con el paso del tiempo. En cualquier caso, había ido a peor.

Pero no quería pensar en Snape aquel día, porque olía divinamente por los pasillos, a calabaza asada y todo tipo de platos que Blaise comenzó a enumerar según los iba identificando. Además, Flitwick, a última hora, decidió que podían hacer ya lo encantamientos levitadores, y la clase se convirtió en una algarabía mientras cada uno corría a sentarse con sus amigos para practicar.

Pansy se sentó con Daphne, así que Draco se puso junto a Blaise y empezaron a practicar. Se equivocaron un par de veces, hasta que Blaise corrigió el pequeño error en su movimiento de muñeca y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaban pronunciando mal el _Wingardium_. Les costó un poco, pero consiguieron que su pluma diera botecitos. Pansy, junto a Daphne, había conseguido que la suya se elevase unos pocos centímetros, y Greg y Vince no habían conseguido nada. Nott y Millicent, sin embargo, se habían apañado para convertir la pluma en un insecto palo de color rosa chillón, ante el que el profesor se quedó anonadado.

—Bueno… eso es… —tartamudeó Flitwick, mirando al bicho con ojos bizcos. Pansy se estaba ahogando de aguantarse la risa, y Draco se mordió el labio por dentro, mientras que Blaise fue perfectamente capaz de mantener la expresión seria, aunque sus ojos brillaban de diversión— No tiene que hacer eso… ¿Qué habéis…?

Dejaron de hacerles caso, porque Daphne elevó la pluma un metro en el aire y la dejó caer suavemente sobre su escritorio, ganándose cinco puntos para Slytherin y logrando que el profesor olvidase el bicho fucsia de Nott, que lo pinchó con la varita.

—Honestamente, Mill, no sé qué has hecho —refunfuñó Nott mientras salían del aula. La niña le miró ofendida.

—¿Perdona?¡Pero si has sido tú el que ha estado haciendo el tonto con la varita!

—Mentir está mal, Mill… recuerdo claramente que fuiste tú la que transformó la pluma.

—¡Pero bueno!

Draco no les hizo más caso, porque Millicent era bastante más grande que Nott, y tenía bastante genio, así que podría darle una lección sin problemas. Además, el niño desconocía cuál de los dos tenía razón.

Cuando esa noche se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, Draco se quedó impresionado, y eso que estaba acostumbrado a fiestas copiosas. Pero estaba increíble, decorado con miles de murciélagos, y calabazas gigantes llenas de velas que titilaban cada vez que los animales volaban a su lado. Se sentó junto a Blaise y Pansy y la comida apareció frente a ellos, tan abundante como el día de la Selección. Blaise se había echado un buen montón de patatas asadas, dos muslos de pavo y un chuletón cuando Quirrell entró a toda prisa en el comedor, con el turbante torcido y muy asustado. Más de lo normal, en cualquier caso. Todas las miradas se clavaron en él cuando se acercó a Dumbledore y se apoyó en la Mesa Alta, jadeando.

—Un trol… en las mazmorras… Pensé que debía saberlo.

Y cayó redondo en el suelo.

Empezó el pánico. Una chica de Ravenclaw chilló con voz aguda, y un banco se cayó estruendosamente cuando todos los de Hufflepuff se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Para calmarles, Dumbledore tuvo que hacer aparecer fuegos artificiales por la punta de su larga varita.

—Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Gemma Farley, una de las prefectas, se levantó de inmediato, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Snape se le acercó y le susurró algo, antes de desaparecer con los demás profesores.

—Chicos, no podemos ir a nuestros dormitorios por razones evidentes —explicó la chica, algo nerviosa—. El profesor Snape me ha dicho que nos dirijamos hacia la torre de Astronomía, que está más lejos, y esperemos allí hasta que resuelvan el problema. Y… confidencialmente, no voy a decir nada si decidís refugiaros en… digamos… otras salas comunes —añadió, nerviosa.

Todos los Slytherin estaban nerviosísimos, como era evidente, y Draco por una vez se alegró honestamente de tener amigos en otra casa. Cuando se mezclaron con los demás en el vestíbulo, el rubio se mezcló con los estudiantes de Gryffindor y buscó a Harry, encontrándole enseguida mientras subían las escaleras.

—¡Harry! —exclamó. Su amigo se detuvo al instante y le miró sorprendido.

—¡Draco!¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eh…

—Vete a tu sala común, Malfoy —gruñó Weasley.

—¡Mi sala común está en las mazmorras, Weasley, cierra el pico! —exclamó Draco, nervioso. Si no fuera por ese detalle, estaría mucho más tranquilo, estaba casi seguro— ¡No te haces idea de lo grave que es esto!

—Draco, nos acabas de decir dónde…

—¡Me da igual! No podemos ir, tenemos que ir a la torre de Astronomía o a donde podamos, nos han dado permiso para refugiarnos en otro lado. ¡Harry, te pido asilo político! —casi chilló el rubio, retorciéndose las manos. Weasley le miró con los ojos como platos (lo que resultaba sorprendente, porque Draco se hubiese esperado que se echase a reír), pero Harry asintió muy lentamente.

—Claro, vamos… Si te han dado permiso…

—Harry, después de la bronca de Wood, te la estás jugando —resopló Weasley, pero no se quejó mucho más.

Algunos Gryffindor mayores miraron mal a Draco en cuanto repararon en el color de su corbata, pero no dijeron nada, en vista de que otros Slytherin también se habían ido con Ravenclaws y, sobre todo, con el grupo de Hufflepuff, que corría por los pasillos como pollos sin cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Harry se detuvo de golpe y aferró el brazo de Weasley, que seguía caminando. Draco se chocó con su espalda.

—¡Acabo de acordarme de Hermione!

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Draco al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo.

—No sabe lo del trol.

—¿¡Qué!? —casi chilló Draco, al límite de sus nervios— ¿¡Cómo que no!?

—Eh… Ron la hizo llorar por la mañana y por lo visto lleva desde entonces llorando en los baños —explicó Harry. Weasley se mordió el labio.

—Weasley, voy a arrancarte las tripas con una cucharilla —gruñó Draco en voz muy baja, pero por lo visto ninguno de los Gryffindors le escuchó, porque no reaccionaron.

—Oh, bueno —dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.

—Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba —gruñó Draco, mezclándose, junto a Harry y Weasley, entre los de Hufflepuff—. Y una persona horrible.

—No me des lecciones de moral, Malfoy.

—Al menos yo no he hecho llorar a Hermione —gruñó. Hermione era una buena chica, que Weasley la tratara tan mal le molestaba bastante. Aunque tenía que admitir que era muy posible que estar con ella todos los días llegase a ser cargante.

—¿Te gusta o qué? —gruñó Weasley mientras se deslizaban por un pasillo.

—No, pero es maja. Y lista. Ya te he dicho que tendrías que llevarte bien con ella y a lo mejor así apruebas y todo —replicó Draco. Harry les hizo callar, y justo a tiempo, porque se escucharon pasos tras ellos.

—¡Percy! —exclamó el pelirrojo, empujándoles sin miramientos tras un buitre de piedra.

Sin embargo, cuando miraron no era el tal Percy, sino Snape, que cruzó el pasillo y se perdió de vista.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí? —murmuró Harry— ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras con el resto de profesores?

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Es raro, cuando le dijo a Farley que nos fuéramos a donde Astronomía, se fue con los demás…

Pero no siguieron reflexionando sobre ello, y lo más silencosamente posible se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos de Snape.

—Va al tercer piso —informó Harry, pero Weasley levantó la mano.

—¿No huele raro?

Draco frunció el ceño. En efecto, olía fatal, como a calcetines sucios y baño sin limpiar. Y se escuchó un gruñido ronco, y pisadas inseguras de pies enormes. El pelirrojo señaló el fondo del pasillo, donde algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron tras una armadura y la luz de la luna iluminó al trol.

Era enorme y feo como un demonio, armado con un bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, y tenía cara de idiota. El trol se detuvo frente a una puerta y miró el interior, tomando decisiones con su rostro estúpido, y finalmente entró.

—La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo ahí.

—Buena idea —asintió Weasley. Draco estaba demasiado bloqueado para hablar: estaba claro por qué no era un Gryffindor.

Los otros dos se acercaron a la puerta, que Harry cerró dando un salto y le echó la llave.

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

Sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo, Draco corrió junto a ellos por el pasillo para reunirse con los demás Gryffindors, pero no habían doblado la esquina cuando escucharon un grito agudo y aterrorizado. No…

—Oh, no… —dijo Weasley, pálido como un fantasma.

—Lo habéis encerrado en el baño de las chicas —resopló Draco. Harry bufó.

—¡Hermione! —dijo al mismo tiempo que Weasley.

Sorprendentemente, ahí fue Draco el que echó a correr en primer lugar, girando la llave con manos temblorosas con los Gryffindor a la zaga. Harry y él empujaron la puerta al mismo tiempo, jadeando aterrados, y entraron a toda prisa.

En efecto, Hermione estaba encogida contra la pared del fondo, asustadísima mientras el trol se acercaba hacia ella golpeando los lavabos con su bastón.

—¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry con desesperación, tirando un grifo suelto contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo muy cerca de Hermione, y tras unos momentos, se giró hacia ellos, titubeando un momento antes de blandir su bastón hacia Harry.

—¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Weasley desde el otro extremo.

En vista de que los Gryffindor lo tenían controlado, Draco se volvió hacia Hermione y tiró de ella, pero la niña no se podía mover. Draco sentía ganas de llorar de frustración y miedo, pero siguió tirando de su mano, tratando de forzarla a moverse. Finalmente, logró que diera un paso, y eso pareció desbloquearla, porque echó a correr hacia la puerta.

—¡Harry! —chilló Draco.

Su amigo, sin embargo, había trepado a la espalda del trol y le había clavado la varita en la nariz, lo que debía ser bastante doloroso. Y asqueroso, también. El trol agitó el bastón, amenazando la vida de Harry. En la puerta, Hermione y Draco estaban bloqueados, y por una vez Weasley fue el que reaccionó primero:

—¡ _Wingardium leviosa_!

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó hasta el techo y cayó pesadamente sobre el duro cráneo del ser, que se balanceó y cayó bocabajo con un ruido ensordecedor.

Harry se levantó, temblando, y Weasley miraba su varita y al trol de hito en hito.

—¿Está… muerto? —preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

—No creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.

Entonces, el moreno sacó su varita de la nariz del trol, cubierta de sus mocos grises, que limpió contra su gruesa piel con una mueca de asco.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —exclamó Draco, desbloqueándose por fin y dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo por el que habían llegado— Seguro que nos han oído…

—S… sí —asintió Weasley, guardando la varita.

Los cuatro echaron a correr hacia las escaleras justo a tiempo, porque apenas doblaron la esquina cuando escucharon gritos asombrados en el baño donde seguía el trol inconsciente, hasta llegar al pasillo donde se habían separado del grupo de Gryffindor, en dirección hacia una zona del castillo que Draco no conocía. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, y pronto llegaron a un retrato con una señora gorda vestida de rosa, que miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido, pero simplemente suspiró.

—Hocico de cerdo —dijo Harry, jadeante. Draco se quedó bloqueado en el marco del retrato un momento, pero el moreno tiró de él, que entró por el hueco, titubeante. Les habían dado permiso, pero se sentía tan… extraño, estar en otra sala común…

Era una estancia redonda, decorada en rojo, y estaba abarrotada de estudiantes de Gryffindor que engullían los restos del banquete que les habían subido. Por suerte, ninguno pareció reparar en Draco, que se apresuró a quitarse la corbata y guardarla en el bolsillo, cubriendo los colores de su jersey con la túnica.

Hermione, que se había quedado plantada en la puerta, les miró a los tres, aún muy pálida, y musitó un “Gracias” muy bajito antes de correr a coger platos para comer y llevárselos a la esquina donde se habían escondido hasta que Draco pudiese deshacerse de su chaleco sin levantar sospechas.

Ahí fue cuando todo cambió para los cuatro. Weasley seguía siendo un idiota, pero incluso a él se le cogía cariño cuando había tumbado a un trol de tres metros y medio. Era una experiencia que Draco nunca olvidaría… y que no contaría jamás a sus padres. Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—Malfoy… —murmuró Weasley, aceptando el plato dorado repleto de patatas que le tendía Hermione— ¿No deberías irte ya a donde Astronomía?

—Ni muerto —gruñó el niño, encogiendo las piernas contra el pecho para asegurarse de que no se veían los colores de su ropa—. ¿Tú estás tonto?

—Vale, ya me callo —resopló el pelirrojo—. Madre mía…

—¡De todos modos!¡Hermione, te dije que no tenías que hacerle caso a ese idiota! —la reprendió Draco, notando la tensión llegar a su punto máximo. La niña le miró con los ojos como platos—. ¿¡Has visto lo que ha podido pasar!?¡No dejes que te afecte!¡Es idiota!

—Draco…

—¡En serio, Hermione, eres más lista que eso!¡Qué estupidez!¡Has podido morir! —Draco tenía la voz aguda, pero le daba igual. Temblaba como una hoja, y ni siquiera Weasley tuvo ánimo para burlarse— ¡Podríamos haber muerto todos!¡Por no mencionar que si nos hubiesen pillado…!

—Ya lo sé… lo siento… —murmuró Hermione, y como parecía sinceramente arrepentida, Draco se calló. Harry suspiró.

—Pero no ha pasado nada y estamos todos bien —El moreno le tendió a Draco un plato lleno de patatas fritas—. Come y cálmate, ¿vale?

Respirando hondo, el rubio asintió y empezó a comer a una velocidad digna de Blaise. Eso le ayudo a tranquilizarse un poco, y paseó la vista por la abarrotada sala común de Gryffindor. No era tan elegante como la suya, pero era acogedora, y… Un momento…

Junto al fuego, abrazando a una Gryffindor de sexto, reconoció a uno de sus propios compañeros de Slytherin, un chico también de sexto de pelo castaño claro. Se metió una patata en la boca para contener la sonrisa, y siguió mirando. Enseguida vio también a una chica de tercero y dos muchachos de cuarto cerca de un grupito de alumnos de Gryffindor. Así que… el disgusto de los leones por las serpientes no era tan terrible en el fondo. Estaba bien saberlo.

Aún así, no dijo nada, porque sus compañeros de Slytherin estaban vestidos con ropa casual evidentemente pensada para que otros no les reconocieran, y no tenía intención de estropearlo. De hecho, la chica de tercero le vio, le sonrió y se volvió hacia su conversación con sus amigos.

Pasó un buen rato, y poco a poco todos fueron desapareciendo en dirección a sus dormitorios. Cuando ya casi no quedaba nadie, los cuatro se dirigieron también a los dormitorios. Hermione se despidió de ellos en la escalera, y Draco, Harry y Weasley se metieron en los dormitorios de los chicos. Tres de los cortinajes rojos de las camas ya estaban cerrados, y el pelirrojo se encerró enseguida en la suya, dejando solos a Harry y Draco.

—Eh… ¿Te dejo un pijama? —dijo Harry en voz baja. Draco le miró, con una ceja alzada, pero el moreno ya estaba rebuscando en el baúl. Sacó un pijama verde pistacho _horrible_ y enorme, que le tendió— Lo siento… lo he…

—Heredado de los muggles, ya —Draco suspiró.

En cuanto los niños se pusieron el pijama (ambos con la forma y tamaño aproximados de un saco de patatas), se subieron uno a cada lado de la estrecha cama, de tal modo que sus hombros se rozaban. Draco miró el techo de madera rojiza de los dormitorios de Gryffindor, se giró hacia la ventana que daba hacia los terrenos, y pensó en lo raro que era todo aquello. Llevaba dos meses durmiendo mirando el fondo del lago, y le costaba dormirse sin el sonido de las olas.

—Menudo día, ¿eh? —dijo Harry en la oscuridad.

—Es lo que me he ganado por rodearme de Gryffindors —comentó Draco, aún mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana. Harry se rió muy bajito y se giró para mirarle—. Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

Aún sin las olas, el rítmico sonido de las respiraciones de los chicos de Gryffindor sirvió como arrullo, y el rubio se durmió enseguida con el calor de Harry en su espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temo que penséis que me muevo demasiado rápido, pero es que no tiene realmente sentido alargar nada cuando la mayoría de las cosas ya las conocemos de sobra desde el punto de vista de Harry… así que eso.  
> En el libro, Ron nunca llega a probar la Nimbus en esta ocasión (aunque creo que sí en el segundo), pero no podemos negar que así mola más. Me encanta tomarme licencias poéticas xDD como he hecho con la prefecta de Sly, que sólo sale nombrada en Pottermore y no parecía así, pero shhhhh quiero hacer Slytherins majos fuera de los protas. ¡Los Slys somos majos, vale! I blame you, JK.  
> Y SÍ, antes de que me lo digáis, me he leído todos los libros varias veces… y el séptimo y el pasado de Snape dos (el que menos xD), así que todo lo que escribo sobre Snape está pensado y calculado. Y ES QUE LE ODIO MUCHO. Como dicen en Piratas del Caribe, una buena acción no sirve para anular toda una vida de maldades. Snape se ha pasado años en canon atormentando a Harry, así que aunque admito que es un tipo valiente, sigue siendo un asqueroso, odioso, traidor… hasta JK lo ha admitido en una entrevista xDD Así que sí, eso. Admito que puede que servidora haga a Snape más odioso que otros autores porque me cae mal, pero ¿me podéis decir honestamente que no reaccionaría así al ver a Draco relacionarse con el Golden Trio? No hay ninguna confirmación oficial de que conociera a los Malfoy estrechamente antes de que Draco fuese a Hogwarts, así que… eso. Así que, si sois fans suyos… no os esperéis amor hacia él en este fic, aunque nunca negaré sus (escasos, aunque relevantes) méritos. He dicho xD y ya me callo con Snape, que me eternizo. Podría haceros una tesis… no veáis cómo discuto con un amigo mío por su culpa xD


	5. 4 — La escoba y el espejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Capítulo de invierno a finales de abril?¡Por qué no! xD 16 paginitas para vuestro disfrute :__D

Fue una sensación extraña despertarse con la luz del sol golpeándole los párpados. De hecho, le costó unos instantes recordar dónde estaba, y hasta que no se giró y chocó con la espalda de Harry, no recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Suspiró y miró el techo, con sus decoraciones rojas de Gryffindor. Era muy desconcertante verse rodeado de aquellos colores, de hecho. Se sentía un poco como si se hubiese metido en un horno, pero al menos no era un color chillón como el amarillo Hufflepuff, que hería los ojos.

—Te despiertas temprano —dijo Harry. Draco se incorporó de golpe, provocándose un intenso dolor de cabeza, que le hizo encogerse contra las manos, presionándose las sienes—. ¿Estás bien?

—S… sí, me ha dado dolor de cabeza —explicó Draco, al que se le pasó enseguida de todos modos—. Ya sabes, con tanto rojo por aquí…

—Ya, tú estás siempre rodeado de verde, ¿no? —Harry sonrió— Debe ser un poco como estar metido en un bosque.

—Supongo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirando el dormitorio.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya —dijo el rubio, finalmente levantándose sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los otros Gryffindor del dormitorio. Lo último que quería era ver a Weasley recién levantado. Harry le miró un instante y asintió.

—Es bastante temprano, no creo que haya mucha gente despierta —aprobó—. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Draco asintió y se volvió a vestir a toda prisa. Le tentaba quemar aquel pijama infame que le habían dado los muggles a Harry, pero dudaba que el muchacho apreciase el gesto. Aún así, la tela verde pistacho estaba tan usada que tenía agujeros y bolitas, y el dibujo se había lavado tanto que ni se sabía ya qué forma tenía. Lo hizo una bola y lo dejó sobre la cama de Harry, que se había puesto también la túnica del uniforme. Draco se imaginó por qué no se puso ropa informal: le quedaba gigantesca. Draco tuvo una idea, pero la archivó para luego: no podría llevarla a cabo aún.

Con mucho cuidado, los niños salieron de los dormitorios. La sala común, por suerte, estaba totalmente vacía, así que se dieron prisa en salir. No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando vislumbraron un grupo de gente doblando la esquina frente a ellos. Harry se quedó quieto, pero Draco recordó la noche anterior, sumó dos y dos y ni siquiera vaciló en seguir caminando.

—¿Qué haces? —musitó Harry, agarrándole del brazo— Como te pillen…

—No va a pasar nada, hazme caso —sonrió Draco, sin zafarse ni dejar de andar.

Harry se mordió el labio, y tras unos instantes de vacilación y una mirada dubitativa, suspiró y le siguió de cerca, un poco nervioso. Tal como Draco había esperado, sin embargo, no sucedió nada. Cuando se cruzaron con el grupito, la chica de tercero le saludó, e incluso los Gryffindors hicieron un gesto con la cabeza. De reojo, Draco miró a Harry, que se había quedado anonadado unos segundos antes de sonreír con muchas ganas y dirigirse hacia el comedor junto a Draco.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el moreno.

—En serio —confirmó el rubio—. Vi ayer a unos cuantos.

—Guau.

No dijeron más, y como era más temprano de lo normal y el comedor aún estaba vacío, se sentaron juntos a comer en la mesa de Slytherin (por insistencia de Draco, de hecho), sólo volviendo a su propia mesa cuando comenzó a entrar más gente.

 

* * *

 

Noviembre fue frío y gris, muy desagradable, y con el próximo comienzo de la temporada de quiddich (Slytherin contra Gryffindor) la emoción se palpaba en el ambiente. Harry, sin embargo, estaba tan ocupado entre los entrenamientos extra y los deberes que, de no haber sido por Draco, y sobre todo por Hermione, habría suspendido sin haber hecho los exámenes. Y el moreno comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso con ese partido inaugural tan esperado, hasta el punto en que Hermione le dio un libro de la biblioteca, _Quiddich a través de los tiempos_ , para que tuviese algo con que entretenerse. Draco se lo había leído alguna vez, pero no recordaba demasiado, y estuvieron comentándolo los cuatro sentados en las escaleras que daban a los terrenos una tarde, que casualmente era el día anterior al temido primer partido.

Hacía frío, así que Hermione había conjurado un pequeño fuego azul para calentarles, un truco interesante que a Draco no le salía por más que la chica intentó enseñarle en una de sus múltiples tardes de estudio conjunto en la biblioteca. Estaban los cuatro apiñados en torno al fueguecillo, intentando robar su calor, cuando vieron un manchurrón negro cruzar el patio cojeando. Snape.

Los cuatro se apiñaron aún más, porque no estaban seguros de que hubiese visto el fuego, pero no estaban dispuestos a permitir que les castigase por ello. Sin embargo, el profesor les vio, frunció el ceño y cojeó hacia ellos con un revoloteo airado de su túnica.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter? —gruñó, señalando el regazo de Harry, donde reposaba el verde librito de quiddich. El muchacho se lo enseñó— Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo, con cierto tono de satisfacción muy desagradable—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—Bueno, no lo ha sacado, estamos en las escaleras… —dijo Draco, fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía.

—Cállate, Malfoy, o me veré obligado a quitarte otros cinco de Slytherin por tu atrevimiento —bufó Snape, mirándole con un desprecio tan claro que Draco se encogió. Airado, y tras mirarles con desagrado unos segundos más, el profesor se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry muy cabreado, mirando la espalda del profesor—. Me pregunto qué le pasará en la pierna.

—No lo sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Weasley con cierto tono de amargura. No lo dijo, pero sin que sirviera de precedente, Draco estaba de acuerdo.

Por la mirada que le dedicó Hermione, ella se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos, porque sonrió tímidamente.

 

* * *

 

Vio a Harry de nuevo aquella tarde en la biblioteca, escoltado por su sombra pelirroja, que se reunió con él y con Hermione enseguida para que la chica les corrigiese los deberes de Encantamientos. Harry, sin embargo, era incapaz de concentrarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco en un suspiro, mirando de reojo a la señora Pince, poco dispuesto a que le echase una bronca por hablar en la biblioteca.

—Tengo que recuperar el libro —dijo, con voz estrangulada. Estaba tan nervioso que temblaba, y tan pálido que parecía enfermo.

—Yo no lo haría —dijeron Weasley y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Draco miró a Harry, que parecía muy convencido de su decisión, y suspiró.

—Vete a perder más puntos, mejor para mí —dijo el rubio, con una ceja alzada—. Seguro que puedes leer otra cosa…

Pero Harry ya se había ido a toda velocidad. Suspirando, Draco intercambió una mirada de circunstancias con Hermione y volvieron a sus deberes, ignorando el modo en que Weasley le miró con amargura.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando Harry regresó muy apurado.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —preguntó Weasley nada más verle— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Snape… Snape estaba herido —explicó, temblando un poco—. ¿Recordáis que cojeaba? Tenía la pierna hecha un desastre… Filch se la estaba curando —Draco arrugó la nariz ante la imagen—. Cogí el libro a toda prisa y me fui, porque empezó a gritar como un loco.

Los otros tres se le quedaron mirando.

—¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —continuó Harry en un susurro— ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando le vimos… ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí!¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como fuentes de sopa.

—No, no puede ser —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando.

—Demonios, Hermione… ¿tú has visto cómo actúa? Robar esa cosa es lo menos que le veo capaz de hacer —resopló Draco. Su amiga le miró, pero antes de que el rubio pudiese continuar, Weasley tomó la palabra.

—De verdad, es que crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido —dijo, enfadado, el pelirrojo—. Estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca?¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?

—Weasley, el otro día quedó bastante claro que no tenemos ni idea ni tenemos datos que nos puedan ayudar —bufó el Slytherin, mirando al otro con el ceño fruncido—. Como no consigamos más información…

Ninguno discutió ante eso, así que intentaron sacar otro tema de conversación para tratar de distraer a Harry del partido del día siguiente. Su amigo estaba tan nervioso que parecía una hoja. Draco podía entenderle, así que prefirió apartar su mente del partido arrastrándole fuera de la biblioteca para despotricar animadamente contra Snape. Hermione y Weasley también habían acabado de estudiar, así que salieron también. Hermione arrugó la nariz ante las palabras despectivas, negándose a participar, pero Weasley le puso muchas ganas, compitiendo con Draco por inventarse el apelativo más creativo posible, y cuando se separaron para ir a dormir, Harry parecía algo más tranquilo.

 

* * *

 

El sábado amaneció brillante, pero frío, y Draco se dirigió al Gran Comedor apostando los resultados del partido con Blaise.

—Vamos a darle una paliza a tus colegas de rojo. Y lo sabes —dijo el muchacho moreno, dándole un puñetazo en broma en el hombro. Draco compuso una media sonrisa maliciosa.

—Lo sé. Me da rabia por Harry, por eso de que es nuevo, pero no puede evitarse. Somos mejores.

—¿Verdad? Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? Tengo amigos allí, pero seguimos siendo mejores.

Blaise se echó a reír, se sentó en su sitio habitual en la larga mesa de Slytherin y comenzó a comer con su habitual profusión. Draco se sirvió con más mesura y echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Harry revolvía su propio desayuno sin comer nada. Parecía que sus nervios habían vuelto más intensos que la tarde anterior, y no era de extrañar. Draco se sintió un poco dividido, queriendo animar a su amigo, pero por otro lado queriendo que ganase su propia casa. Y tampoco sabía si sentarse con Hermione o con Blaise…

A las once, sin embargo, decidieron por él. Blaise le dio un codazo, señaló la espesa cabellera de Hermione, que caminaba junto a Weasley, y se situó justo tras ella.

—Para que luego digas que no pienso en ti —murmuró el moreno, fingiendo un suspiro.

Draco sonrió agradecido y buscó a Pansy con la mirada, pero sabía que la niña seguía durmiendo. No estaba demasiado emocionada por el partido y le gustaba demasiado dormir la mañana. Era de las pocas personas que se habían ausentado, sin embargo. El estadio estaba repleto de estudiantes.

—Hermione —saludó, agarrando a su amiga del codo. La niña soltó un chillido y dio un bote antes de reconocerle y sonreírle—. Nos sentamos con vosotros, ¿vale?

—Claro… —Hermione miró a Blaise, algo intimidada por la envergadura de su amigo. Era tan alto como Weasley, pero más ancho, y ciertamente imponía un poco a pesar de que formó una encantadora sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Venga ya, Hermione, no irás a…

—Podemos sentarnos donde queramos, Weasley —resopló Draco, molesto—. Da la casualidad de que nos apetece sentarnos con vosotros.

—¡Eh, ahí hay sitio! —exclamó Blaise entre el ruido generalizado, señalando la grada más alta.

Se aposentaron allí, Draco entre Hermione y Blaise, y ella al lado de Weasley haciendo de barrera. Frente a ellos, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan sacaron una enorme pancarta de colorines donde ponía “Potter, presidente” adornado con un precioso león de Gryffindor, y la extendieron frente a ellos para que se viera bien. Blaise le dedicó a Draco una exagerada mirada de martirio que el rubio devolvió con muchas ganas. Eran los únicos Slytherin de la zona (el resto de su casa se había apelotonado en un lado del campo, mientras que el resto de casas se habían mezclado entre ellas y pensaban animar sin duda a Gryffindor), y aquello les iba a suponer luego un problema.

Draco se consoló pensando que, al menos, no estaba solo en esta ocasión, pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando comenzó el partido y Gryffindor marcó el primer gol. Draco y Blaise se quejaron muy escandalosamente para hacerse oír entre la masa de emocionados Gryffindors que les rodeaba, pero nadie les hizo ni caso. Draco miró a Harry un momento, y notó que su amigo parecía muy concentrado en buscar la _snich_. Incluso estando ahí flotando sin más lo hacía con una gracia natural que hacía que verle fuera abrumador.

—Venga, dejadme sitio —escuchó una voz grave con acento muy marcado, precedida por un potente olor a bosque y animales.

—¡Hagrid! —exclamó Weasley muy contento, y se pegó a Hermione para dejarle sitio. La niña tuvo que pegarse bien a Draco, que a su vez casi tuvo que sentarse sobre Blaise para que el gigantesco guardabosques cupiese en el asiento.

—Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando un par de binoculares muy largos que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la _snitch_ , ¿no?

—No —dijo Weasley—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.

—Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y dirigiéndolos directamente al buscador de los leones.

—Eso no se le da demasiado bien —comentó Draco sin pensar. Hermione soltó una risita ahogada muy corta, y Hagrid se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, con voz dura. Draco apretó los puños.

—Ver el partido, ¿por qué?

—Los de Slytherin están por allí —señaló el lado opuesto del campo, donde había una masa de alumnos esgrimiendo decoraciones verdes y plateadas.

—Ya, bueno, queríamos ponernos aquí —suspiró Draco, exagerando el dramatismo de la situación—. ¿Verdad, Blaise?

—A mí no me metas, quiero… —comenzó su amigo, pero enseguida se calló.

Draco vio el reflejo dorado unos instantes antes de que el comentarista dijese nada al respecto, y Harry echó a volar hacia él como una flecha, bien pegado al buscador de Slytherin, muy cerca…. Higgs no era tan rápido como Harry, que además aumentó la velocidad de su magnífica escoba. Draco contuvo el aliento…

…y Flint se había plantado frente a Harry, cortándole el paso tan bruscamente que su amigo había chocado con el capitán de Slytherin y estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no caerse al vacío.

—¡Falta! —gritó Draco, aunque su berrido se perdió entre los aullidos indignados de los Gryffindors de la grada. Hagrid le miró, sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

La señora Hooch, que hacía de árbitro, regañó a Flint y concedió a Gryffindor un tiro libre, pero la _snitch_ , con todo el lío, ya había desaparecido otra vez.

—¡Eh, árbitro! —gritó Dean Thomas— ¡Tarjeta roja!

—Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —dijo Weasley con mucha paciencia—. No se puede echar a los jugadores de quiddich. ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?

Draco se preguntó lo mismo, pero estaba de parte de Thomas. Al igual que Hagrid, al parecer.

—Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire…

—Se habría convertido en una tortita, como se hubiese caído desde esa altura —comentó Blaise, con cierto deje preocupado, ignorando los comentarios airados del comentarista, que estaba poniendo a caldo al capitán de Slytherin.

Gryffindor marcó el penalti, y se sucedieron una serie de jugadas más antes de que Slytherin remontase, arrancando por fin vítores por parte de Blaise y Draco. Este último, sin embargo, se fijó en Harry un momento y frunció el ceño.

—Eh… ¿qué diablos está haciendo Harry? —comentó, dándole un codazo a Hermione y señalando a su amigo, que daba tumbos por el aire.

—Si no le conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba… pero no puede ser…

Draco estaba de acuerdo. Era imposible que Harry perdiera el control de la Nimbus a aquellas alturas, y ésta amenazaba con tirarle de lo rápido que había empezado a dar vueltas. Habían comenzado a señalarle, nadie prestando ya atención al partido, y Draco chilló junto al grueso de los espectadores cuando la escoba dio un fuerte bandazo y Harry se quedó colgando de una mano.

—¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Finnegan, aferrándose a la barandilla de la grada, pálido como un fantasma.

—No puede ser —dijo Hagrid con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir con una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa… —Weasley se giró hacia Draco rojo de furia, y el rubio se comenzó a incorporar, molesto por las implicaciones de aquella mirada, pero el guardabosques puso una enorme manaza en el hombro del pelirrojo y le forzó a sentarse de nuevo— Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una escoba.

—¿Y qué ganaría yo haciéndole eso a Harry? —dijo Draco, también temblando, mirando a Hermione quitarle los binoculares a Hagrid y buscar entre la multitud— Es mi amigo, yo no…

—Lo sabemos, Malfoy —dijo Hagrid, con voz tranquilizadora pero afectada, y el rubio sintió un súbito afecto por el gigantón.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces? —gimió Weasley, que a falta de la furia que ya no podía canalizar hacia Draco se había puesto gris.

—Lo sabía —resopló la chica sin embargo—. Snape… Mira.

Antes de que Draco pudiese reaccionar, Weasley aferró los binoculares y volvió a enrojecer hasta las orejas.

—Está haciendo algo —explicó Hermione ante las miradas inquisitivas de Draco, Hagrid y Blaise—. Mal de ojo a la escoba.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —jadeó Weasley, aferrando los binoculares con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

—Dejádmelo a mí —dijo la niña, y desapareció antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada más.

Draco se giró hacia Blaise, pero su amigo también había desaparecido. Sorprendido, el rubio trató de quitarle los binoculares a Weasley, que no los soltó, y tras un poco de pelea, decidieron tácitamente que la mejor solución era compartirlos, uno con un ojo en cada lente como si se tratase de un catalejo muy incómodo. A Draco no le gustaba demasiado estar tan pegado a Weasley, hasta el punto de que sus orejas se rozaban y tenía la sensación de que se le iba a pegar la “pelirrojez”, pero estaba tan preocupado que no se quejó.

Los gemelos Weasley (Fred y George, si Draco no recordaba mal) se habían pegado a Harry para intentar ponerle a salvo en una de sus propias escobas viejas, pero cuando se acercaban, la Nimbus daba más bandazos brutales, de modo que lo único que podían hacer era volar debajo de él para intentar cazarle por si caía.

—Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba Weasley como un mantra, y Draco se aferró con tanta fuerza al asiento de delante que le dolían los dedos.

Flint había puesto a Slytherin cincuenta puntos por delante de Gryffindor en el marcador, pero Draco apenas lo registró, demasiado preocupado por su amigo. ¿Cómo podría alegrarse por aquellos tantos a su favor cuando la vida de Harry pendía de un hilo?

Blaise, con la varita sacada, seguía de cerca a Hermione. El niño no sabía qué le había impulsado a seguir a la hija de muggles, pero tenía claro que había hecho lo correcto. Draco estaba de los nervios, y si Snape tenía algo que ver… Snape, que adoraba a Nott por algún motivo, era asquerosamente parcial y le tenía manía a Draco por el mero hecho de ser amigo de Gryffindors. Blaise era un chico que se regía por la norma de “los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos”, y dado que Draco era su mejor amigo, los amigos de Draco, aunque fueran de la casa históricamente rival de la suya, también lo eran. Y Snape estaba poniendo en peligro a uno de ellos, que además le caía genuinamente bien. Por más que fuera el jefe de Slytherin, Blaise no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Hermione, frente a él, iba con la varita preparada y parecía muy cabreada. El niño chocó con Quirrell, pero no llegó a disculparse porque estaba demasiado enfocado en seguir a la niña, que cuando llegó al asiento de Snape sacó la varita y le prendió fuego a los bajos de su túnica con unas bonitas llamas azules. Pasó medio minuto en que Blaise hizo de perro guardián de Hermione para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho antes de que alguien notase que la túnica negra del desagradable profesor estaba ardiendo y emitiese un aullido infernal. Para sorpresa del muchacho, la niña atrajo las llamas, ¡las guardó en un frasco! y se alejó a toda prisa gateando.

Blaise era demasiado grandote para poder hacer eso, así que poco le faltó para echar a correr pisando estudiantes y profesores en su camino de vuelta, sonriendo para sí. Snape se había llevado una lección y, como pudo confirmar de un rápido vistazo al campo en su camino de vuelta, el oscuro maleficio se había roto.

—¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —decía Weasley cuando Blaise regresó a su asiento jadeando. Draco le miró, pero se guardó las preguntas para luego, respirando aliviado por primera vez en los últimos cinco minutos, los cinco minutos más tensos de lo que llevaba de vida. El regordete niño rubio salió de la chaqueta de Hagrid y miró al campo.

Draco también lo hizo. Harry volaba a toda velocidad por el campo, y se llevó la mano a la boca como si fuese a echar el desayuno. Tosió, y el reflejo dorado que salió de su boca fue inconfundible.

—¡Ha cogido la _snitch_! —chilló Draco, levantándose y vitoreando con muchas ganas junto al resto de la grada.

—¡Tengo la _snitch_! —gritó Harry, pero el partido ya había terminado en absoluta confusión.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Blaise, Draco, Weasley y Hermione esperaban a la puerta de los vestuarios a que saliera Harry, escuchando todavía las quejas airadas de Flint sin hacerles ni caso. Harry no había roto ninguna regla, y el partido había sido tan intenso emocionalmente que, Draco al menos, estaba contento de que por fin hubiese terminado. Sentía que por fin podía respirar con normalidad.

Se despidieron de Blaise, que estaba muy emocionado cuando le explicó a Draco que _tenía_ que ir a contarle aquello a Pansy, y los cuatro amigos de siempre, ahora con Harry a la zaga, siguieron a Hagrid hasta su cabaña para tomar un té relajante.

Draco no había estado nunca en la cabaña del guardabosques, y se sorprendió pensando que, a pesar de su fuerte olor y su clarísima humildad, no era del todo desagradable. Todo era muy grande y tenía la cama en la misma habitación que la cocina, pero cuando Hagrid le tendió una taza de té tan grande como un caldero con una extraña calidez en los ojos oscuros, se preguntó por qué no había ido antes. Le gustaba el lugar, y el guardabosques era un tipo agradable a pesar de todo. Una vez más, le comenzó a doler el estómago al recordar las enseñanzas de sus padres, pero como siempre, lo echó a un lado. Estaba demasiado contento de que Harry hubiese sobrevivido como para pararse a preocuparse por aquello.

—Era Snape —explicó Weasley—. Lo vimos todos, ¿no, Malfoy? Hasta tu amigo Zabini. Estaba maldiciendo la escoba. Murmuraba, Harry, y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no se había enterado de nada de lo que Hermione había hecho—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer Snape algo así?

Los cuatro se miraron, decidiendo si debían contarle lo que sabían, y Harry fue el primero en hablar.

—Descubrimos algo sobre él —explicó—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Pensamos que trataba de robar lo que estuviese guardando.

La tetera se cayó de manos de Hagrid con un estruendo ensordecedor.

—¿Qué sabéis de _Fluffy_? —dijo.

—¿ _Fluffy_? —dijo Draco, aferrando su taza-caldero, incrédulo— ¿Ese bicho se llama _Fluffy_?

—Ajá… es mío… se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado… y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar…

—¿Sí? —presionó Harry muy nervioso.

—Bueno, no me preguntéis más —espetó Hagrid, recogiendo la tetera de latón—-. Es un secreto.

—Pero Snape trató de robarlo —insistió Harry, poco menos que abalanzándose sobre el guardabosques.

-Tonterías —insistió el gigantón—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.

—¿¡Y entonces por qué demonios trató de matar a Harry!? —casi chilló Draco.

—Yo reconozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid —explicó Hermione, con la voz calmada aunque algo temblorosa—. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener el contacto visual, y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!

—Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo el guardabosques muy airado—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera… ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme vosotros cuatro —paseó sus ojillos oscuros sobre todos y cada uno de ellos. Draco mantuvo la barbilla alzada, desafiante—, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Draco, mirando a Harry, cuyos ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro— Entonces el tal Nicolás Flamel está metido en todo esto.

Hagrid pareció muy enfadado consigo mismo, y poco le faltó para echarles de su casa a patadas (que hubiesen sido muy dolorosas dado el tamaño de sus pies).

 

* * *

 

—En serio, Potter no tendría por qué estar en el equipo… es de primero, y con darle una red a uno de los golpeadores ya bastaría —dijo Nott esa noche en la sala común, sentado (más bien, despatarrado) frente al fuego. Blaise arrugó la nariz, pero Draco, directamente, se levantó—. Es decir… ¡casi se tragó la _snitch_! Eso no tiene mérito.

—¿Y no viste como casi muere? —gruñó Draco, plantándose frente a su compañero, que le miró por encima de la chocolatina que estaba comiendo. Nott le miró con las cejas alzadas, sorprendido.

—Lo que demuestra que no tiene caso que alguien que se ha criado como él entre tan pronto en el equipo —dijo el niño, terminándose la chocolatina y limpiándose los dedos cuidadosamente con un delicado pañuelo blanco—. Apenas es capaz de mantenerse en la escoba.

—Serás…

—Draco, no —le detuvo Blaise, agarrándole del brazo antes de que el rubio pudiese golpear a Nott en su estúpida cara de suficiencia.

—Merlín, Blaise, podría…

—Ya lo sé. Déjalo por ahora… recuerda el trato —insistió su amigo, arrastrándole a la otra punta de la sala común sin soltarle—. Como le hagas algo, tu padre…

—Agh, odio cuando tienes razón —Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose y tentado a arrancarse un par de mechones de pura frustración. Maldito Nott…

—¿Te apetece echar una partida? —Blaise trató de distraerle señalando el tablero de ajedrez— No te vendría mal practicar un poco.

—…vale —aceptó el niño tras pensárselo un poco.

Nott le había tocado mucho las narices. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza mientras Blaise preparaba las piezas y Draco le dejaba tener las blancas. Blaise era mucho mejor que él en ajedrez, al fin y al cabo, y ambos sabían que iba a perder de todos modos, así que para qué molestarse.

Movió ausentemente su primer peón las dos casillas de rigor para bloquear el de Blaise y siguió pensando. ¿Cómo podía ser Nott tan asquerosamente desagradable? Ya le había sobornado con lo de que iba a hablar con su padre por su silencio, aunque lo iba a postergar lo más posible, por supuesto. Todo lo que pudiera, y más después de las tonterías que había dicho el muy… ¿acaso no había visto el mismo partido que él? Demonios, a Draco también le daba rabia haber perdido, pero la vida de Harry había corrido honesto peligro, y nadie que le hubiese visto volar como lo había hecho en el partido podía honestamente pensar que Harry no sabía volar. ¡Era absurdo! Inadmisible.

Estaba tan cabreado que ni siquiera le importó que el alfil de Blaise destrozase a su reina y la tirase a un lado. Al menos, el juego de su amigo era silencioso, porque el del padre de Draco chillaba de dolor y daba bastante grima. Por suerte, ese fue el toque de atención que necesitaba para quitarse a Nott de la mente.

Menudo idiota.

 

* * *

 

Quedó confirmado que Draco y Nott no podrían llevarse bien de ninguno de los modos esa misma semana. Pansy y Blaise estaban enzarzados en una acalorada discusión sobre… ¿palitos de cangrejo? Draco prefirió no preguntar, y en un ataque de valor sin precedentes, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, notando las miradas de _todo_ el comedor, e incluso algunos profesores, clavadas en él. Hizo lo posible por ignorarlas, aunque notó un leve calor en las orejas. Ni siquiera sus compañeros que eran evidentemente amigos de otros Gryffindors que veía al fondo de la mesa se habían atrevido nunca a hacer nada así. Sí que alguna vez había visto a estudiantes de distintas casas levantarse para comentar algo rápidamente con un compañero de otra mesa, pero nunca…

—Hermione, hazme sitio —murmuró Draco, apenas conteniendo la tentación de esconderse bajo la túnica. Su amiga dio un bote, pero se apretó contra Longbottom y le hizo sitio.

—Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? —musitó la niña, mirando mal a Weasley, que había torcido la larga nariz pecosa.

—Blaise está discutiendo con Pansy y no me apetecía escucharles —explicó, en voz baja, robándole un trozo de panecillo de leche—. Para algo tengo más amigos, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Si molesto me voy —resopló el rubio, arrancando un trozo de panecillo, que aún estaba calentito y tierno.

—Mejor pírate, Malfoy —gruñó Weasley, y Hermione le dedicó otra mirada envenenada. Harry, por su parte, resopló.

—Nos está mirando todo el mundo —dijo el moreno en voz baja, señalando en derredor poco discretamente con el tenedor.

—Seguro que si estuviese en Ravenclaw nadie se extrañaría —suspiró Draco, mirándose la corbata verde y plateada.

—Si estuvieses en Ravenclaw te hubiesen desheredado —replicó Weasley, pero no parecía demasiado contento. Incluso parecía estar bromeando.

—No hablemos de herencias, anda —dijo Harry, dejando los cubiertos de lado—. Vámonos, ¿vale?

—¡No he acabado de comer! —se indignó el pelirrojo, llenándose la boca de pastel de carne. Hermione suspiró y le dio una patada a Weasley por debajo de la mesa.

—Pues nos vemos luego. Vámonos, Harry, Draco.

—Claro —asintió el Slytherin apresuradamente, levantándose con tanto ímpetu que casi tiró crema de verduras sobre Finnegan, que sorprendentemente no le había mirado mal ni nada.

Pronto, Draco, Harry y Hermione estuvieron en el vestíbulo, esperando a que Weasley saliese un rato después tras llenarse la boca de comida.

—Vaya, Malfoy, ¿qué haces juntándote con el boca-sapo? —preguntó una voz gangosa que el rubio reconoció al instante. Harry y Hermione no, por lo visto, porque no parecieron preocupados.

—Estoy hablando con mis amigos, Nott, pírate —gruñó Draco.

—Pues estabais muy callados.

—Porque podemos hablar con la mente —dijo Harry, apoyándose en la pared. Nott le miró con el ceño fruncido y resopló.

—No me hables, boca-sapo —gruñó. Draco se enfadó, pero Harry se echó a reír.

—Quizá debería cambiarme el nombre a Trevor… —dijo el moreno, refiriéndose al sapo de Longbottom. Hermione ahogó una carcajada, y el propio Draco tuvo que contenerse la risa— Pero en serio, Nott, largo.

—No recibo órdenes de vosotros —gruñó el otro, pero cuando sus amigos de tercero aparecieron por la esquina, se metió en el comedor, no sin antes dedicarle a Draco una mirada de desagrado tan intensa que el rubio sintió como si le hubiesen metido nieve por la túnica.

—Menudo idiota —suspiró Hermione, jugueteando con un mechón rizado de su propio pelo—. Y tienes que compartir dormitorio con él…

—Sí, bueno, no le hago mucho caso —Draco se encogió de hombros, apretando los puños—. Es un simple, a menos. Le he dicho que diría cosas buenas de él a mi padre y… bueno…

—Ya, sí… —Hermione le miró con intensidad— Sigo sin avergonzarme.

—Ni deberías —dijo Draco, mirando a Harry, que había fruncido el ceño—. Eres una bruja y punto.

—Bien dicho —asintió Harry antes de que la niña pudiese decir nada.

Weasley salió unos minutos después, pero Draco nunca se había sentido tan unido a alguien como a Harry y Hermione en aquellos momentos.

 

* * *

 

A mediados de diciembre, nevó. Una nieve brutal que cubrió los terrenos del colegio de una capa de casi dos metros de blanco y obligaba a los estudiantes a llevar las capas más gruesas que tenían en los baúles. _Hades_ ¸ el búho de Draco, se había quedado agotado tras llevarle la entrega semanal de dulces y Hagrid tuvo que cuidarlo para que se pusiese mejor.

Las clases de Pociones, que ya eran frías de por sí, se volvieron insoportables. Les salía vaho de la boca al respirar en la fría mazmorra, a pesar de los pequeños fuegos que había siempre encendidos para cocinar las pociones, y Snape les prohibía ir con las capas para calentarse.

—¿Te vas a quedar en Navidad? —le preguntó Draco a Harry mientras esperaban a que Snape les abriera la puerta.

—Eh… sí, de hecho sí…

—Me lo imaginaba… lástima —suspiró el rubio. Al día siguiente, se iría a la Mansión a pasar las fiestas, y le sabía muy mal dejar a Harry solo en el colegio—. ¿No puedes ir a otro sitio?

—No… tampoco me importa —el moreno se encogió de hombros—. Me gusta el castillo, y lo están dejando muy bonito, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, pero te quedas con Weasley… que no se te pegue su idiotez, ¿vale?

Se tuvo que callar cuando Snape abrió la puerta del aula.

Hacía tanto frío que a Draco le costó concentrarse y su sencilla poción capilar (para fortalecer la raíz) se arruinó. Afortunadamente, Snape no le quitó puntos, aunque parecía que le apetecía mucho, y la clase se le hizo eterna. Por suerte, terminó. Blaise, Pansy y él pudieron salir de la congelada habitación antes de que Snape les mandase quedarse para recoger la basura de Nott o cualquier tontería similar.

Estaban subiendo el pasillo, notando ya el calorcillo extenderse por sus huesos cuando Draco vio a Harry y Hermione unos metros ante ellos parados frente a un enorme abeto. Le costó un segundo ver que Weasley tenía la cabeza metida entre las ramas. Pansy resopló.

—Ugh, dejadme ir a comer —se quejó la niña, frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor—. Weasley, si quieres sacar un dinero extra trabajando con Hagrid, ¿podrías hacerlo donde no interrumpa el paso?¡Tengo hambre!

—Parkinson —gruñó el pelirrojo, sacando la cabeza de las ramas. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y tiró del brazo de Pansy para que se callase de una vez, pero la niña había visto el drama y le _encantaba_ el drama—. A lo mejor si ayudas…

—¿Bromeas? No puedo con ese mamotreto —Los ojos oscuros de la niña brillaron de diversión, pero Draco dudaba sinceramente de que Weasley estuviese disfrutando tanto como ella. Harry les miró, negando con la cabeza, pero la sonrisilla le delataba, y Hermione directamente miró a Draco con una ceja alzada como si quisiera decir “¿en serio?”—. Sé un caballero y échame una mano, ¿no te parece?

—Puedo solo, muchachos —dijo la voz grave de Hagrid al otro lado del árbol, que empezó a moverse como si le hubiesen brotado piernas. No iba muy rápido, pero sí lo bastante para que los seis niños pudiesen seguirle sin problemas.

Pansy dedicó todo el trayecto a tocarle las narices a Weasley, por algún extraño motivo. Blaise, sorprendentemente, se dedicó a hablar de quiddich con Harry (recordándole por decimonovena vez en lo que iba de mes que _aquella última jugada había sido una pasada_ ), de modo que Draco se puso a charlar con Hagrid y Hermione.

—El Gran Comedor está precioso —dijo el guardabosques, con las raíces del gigantesco abeto sobre el hombro. Antes de darse cuenta, el grupo había llegado al comedor, y, en efecto, estaba deslumbrante.

Flitwick y McGonagall no habían acabado aún con las decoraciones, pero aún así, eran espectaculares. Había guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgadas de las paredes, y por lo menos una docena de árboles de Navidad estaban espaciados regularmente por el comedor, algunos decorados con pequeños carámbanos de hielo mágico, y otros con tantas velas que parecían brillar con luz propia. Era alucinante, y eso que no estaba terminado. Draco casi se arrepintió de no haber decidido quedarse, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a sus padres, así que tendría que aguantarse.

—¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid, dejando caer el árbol a un lado. El profesor Flitwick lo puso derecho y se puso a sacar burbujitas doradas de la varita para decorar con ellas el árbol nuevo.

—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda… Draco, Harry, Ron, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, sólo nos queda media hora para el almuerzo.

—Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Weasley, dejando de mirar el trabajo de Flitwick para girarse hacia su amiga.

—¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, conduciéndoles hacia la puerta. Draco se despidió rápidamente de Pansy y Blaise, que se dirigieron a toda prisa a la mesa de Slytherin— ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?

—Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó Harry con mucha alegría—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.

—¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía alucinado— Escuchadme… ya os lo dije… No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.

—Sólo queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, es todo —intervino Draco, intercambiando una mirada con Harry—. Sana curiosidad.

—Exacto —intervino Hermione.

—Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada… Si nos das una pista… yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.

—No voy a deciros nada —dijo el guardabosques con firmeza.

—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Weasley. Abandonaron a Hagrid, que estaba de muy mal humor, y se fueron a la biblioteca a toda prisa.

Draco se dirigió a la zona de historia con Hermione, para leer en los últimos libros que les faltaban por leer, y de reojo vio a Harry pasear casualmente por el borde acordonado de la Sección Prohibida. Draco le perdió de vista enseguida.

Poco después, quedó claro que se habían leído todos los libros que era posible encontrar, así que Draco, Hermione y Weasley salieron de la biblioteca, sólo para encontrarse con Harry esperándoles en la puerta.

—No hay nada —resopló Draco, dirigiéndose directo hacia el comedor. Ahora sí que tenía hambre—. Nada de nada. Hemos leído toda la maldita biblioteca y _no hay nada_.

—Pero vais a seguir buscando cuando no estemos, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry y a Weasley de hito en hito—. Si encontráis lo que sea, nos mandáis una lechuza.

—Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel —comentó Weasley—. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos.

—Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas.

A pesar de que Draco no estaba seguro de qué diablos eran los dentistas, se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente.

—Ya le preguntaré yo a los míos… diré que Binns lo mencionó en clase y me quedé con la duda —el rubio se encogió de hombros.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione y Draco esperaban juntos en el andén de Hogsmeade. Hermione le había dicho que Harry y Weasley se habían quedado durmiendo, y honestamente, aunque Draco quería haberse despedido de Harry, le entendía. No era temprano, pero era el primer día de vacaciones y dormir la mañana era un privilegio.

—Al menos Harry no se queda solo —dijo Hermione, jugueteando con el asa de su baúl.

—Se queda con Weasley… para eso, mejor se hubiera quedado solo —resopló Draco, por no decir en voz alta que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Vamos, Draco, Ron no es tan malo… —Hermione sonrió un poco y se inclinó hacia delante para ver si llegaba el tren.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —Draco fingió indignación, y empezó a oír el rítmico sonido de la locomotora acercándose en la lejanía— Le va a pegar la estupidez.

—Bueno…

—Por no mencionar lo desagradable que puede llegar a ser, ¿o lo has olvidado?

—No, pero…

—Pues eso.

Se quedaron en silencio, porque el tren se detuvo frente a ellos, y metieron los baúles en el primer compartimento que encontraron. La mayoría de los estudiantes volvían a casa por Navidad, pero como algunos se quedaban, había muchos más compartimentos vacíos de lo normal. Lo cual era bueno, porque Draco no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Nott, por ejemplo.

Apenas se habían sentado, uno frente al otro, cuando Blaise y Pansy hicieron acto de presencia. Sin pedir permiso ni nada, se sentaron junto a ellos con pesadez y Blaise respiró hondo.

—Ya tenía ganas de volver a casa —dijo el niño. Draco asintió.

—Sí… llevamos tres meses fuera, ya tenía ganas de ver a mis padres.

—¿Verdad? —intervino Pansy, que se había sentado al lado de Draco— Quién iba a decir las ganas que iba a tener de irme considerando lo impaciente que estaba por venir…

—Bueno, es normal, ¿no? —dijo Hermione, mirándose las manos algo nerviosa— Quiero decir… llevamos mucho tiempo lejos… y bueno, vosotros habéis estado rodeados toda la vida de magia, pero yo… en fin, me siento como si hubiese ido al extranjero sin mis padres…

—¿Tan distinto es todo? —preguntó Blaise, con genuina curiosidad, girándose para mirarla.

—Pues… sí. Quiero decir… los muggles no tienen magia, así que… por ejemplo, en lugar de lechuzas usan teléfonos, y aunque hay periódicos, también usan la televisión para saber las noticias… no sé, el mundo mágico parece haberse quedado estancado en el siglo diecisiete, con las túnicas, y las plumas, y el correo por ave… —dijo la niña, que aunque estaba hablando atropelladamente como era normal en ella, tenía un tono tan bajo que Draco tenía que agudizar el oído para entenderla. Sorprendentemente, Pansy la miraba con interés— No sé, es todo tan diferente que me siento como si me hubiese metido en un libro o algo…

—Comprendo —dijo Pansy, recostándose contra el asiento—. Pero te gusta, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Hermione, echándose un poco hacia adelante— Pero no quita que, durante toda mi vida, he vivido de otra manera… y cuesta acostumbrarse. Las vacaciones me vendrán bien.

—Pues cualquiera lo diría viéndote en clase —comentó Blaise, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Eres la mejor.

—Gracias —sonrió Hermione, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y Draco se relajó. Su amiga parecía haber caído en gracia a sus amigos de Slytherin, y era tan bueno que no se paró a pensar en las consecuencias.

Tendría que hacerlo al final del trayecto, sin embargo, cuando vio a sus padres en el andén esperándole, mirando con desagrado a los que, sin duda, eran los padres de Hermione. La niña le miró un instante, agarró su baúl y salió a toda prisa. Draco sintió un cariño tan sincero por ella que, de no estar ya en el andén, le hubiese dado un abrazo de oso. Sabía por qué lo había hecho, así que salió sin dedicarle una mirada (por más que le doliese), junto a Pansy y Blaise. El niño se dirigió hacia su madre, una hermosa mujer de su mismo tono de piel morena, y Pansy siguió junto a Draco, porque sus padres estaban muy cerca del matrimonio Malfoy.

—¿Qué tal el trimestre, hijo? —preguntó Lucius, apuntando su varita hacia el baúl del niño y haciéndolo levitar. Draco, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, nervioso.

—Muy bien.

—¡Draco es estupendo! —exclamó Pansy, cogida de la mano de su madre, que era clavada a ella excepto porque tenía el pelo castaño— Si no fuera por él, McGonagall me hubiese castigado cinco veces ya… ¡Los deberes son muy difíciles, papá! —explicó, mirado a su padre, un hombre de rasgos duros que, sin embargo, la miraba con mucho cariño.

—Bueno, pues tendremos que trabajar en ello, ¿no, Pansy? —dijo el hombre, saludando a Narcissa y Lucius con un gesto de la barbilla antes de salir del andén seguido por su esposa y su hija.

—¿Has tenido más problemas? —preguntó su padre en cuanto los Parkinson salieron.

—No —Draco negó con la cabeza, conteniendo el impulso de girarse para mirar a Hermione—. Todo está bien.

Lucius asintió, agarró a Draco del hombro y salieron los tres del andén, directos hacia el punto de desaparición.

 

* * *

 

—Madre, ¿sigues teniendo el espejo doble? —preguntó Draco al día siguiente durante la cena. Su padre aún no había llegado, lo cual seguramente era lo mejor. Su madre levantó la vista de su plato y le miró. Draco compuso la expresión más inocente que pudo, y Narcissa alzó una ceja.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —preguntó, dejando los cubiertos a un lado con elegancia. Draco se mordió el labio, pensó mil excusas, pero finalmente se decidió por la verdad, y que fuera lo que fuera.

—Tengo amigos en, eh, otra casa, y lo de levantarme a la hora de comer para hablar con ellos no me acaba de gustar… me miran raro —dijo sin mentir, pero dejando de lado parte de la realidad. Sabía perfectamente que sus padres tenían un odio especial a los Gryffindor, y juntarse con Weasleys… bueno, nunca oiría el final. Incluso podría ganarse un castigo, y no le apetecía nada.

—¿En serio? —Por suerte, su madre parecía más sorprendida que disgustada— ¿Qué Casa?

—¿Qué más da? —respondió Draco apresuradamente.

—¿Qué Casa? —insistió Narcissa, frunciendo el ceño. Draco comenzó a pensar a toda velocidad, recordando a algunos de sus compañeros de Herbología, que eran de Ravenclaw (una tal Lisa Turpin se le vino a la mente porque no había parado de cuchichear con Padma Patil durante la primera clase), pero al mirar a su madre, decidió que prefería ser sincero. No se avergonzaba de sus amigos, al fin y al cabo.

—…Gryffindor —dijo en voz baja, pero su madre le oyó perfectamente y le miró con los ojos como platos. Draco se concentró en la sopa, esperando una bronca en cualquier momento. Pero pasaron los segundos y no llegó, así que la miró, aún con la cabeza gacha, y la vio boqueando asombrada, perdiendo el casi perpetuo aire de nobleza que habitualmente la rodeaba.

—¿…Gryffindor? —balbució, anonadada. Draco se mordió el labio y trasteó con la sopa sin probar bocado— Al menos serán sangre limpia, ¿no?

—Eh… dos sí… —murmuró, aún más bajo que antes. Su madre hizo un sonido como si hubiese pisado un ratón—. Uno es Harry Potter —añadió esperanzado, deseando que dejase de hacerle preguntas.

—Bien, eso está bien… —murmuró, ausente— ¿Y el otro?

—…un Weasley —respondió apretando los dientes. Si Weasley le acarreaba un castigo en navidad, iba a lanzarle una maldición de Piernas de gelatina como que su nombre era Draco Malfoy. Pero pareció que su tono aplacó a su madre, que sin embargo empezó a susurrar “sangre sucia” muy bajito y muy rápido—. Y la hija de muggles es la mejor de todo el curso —se apresuró a añadir Draco, sintiendo un escalofrío al oír a su madre referirse a su amiga de ese modo. No quería que nadie se refiriese a Hermione así.

—¿En serio? —Narcissa pareció salir de su trance y le miró sorprendida— ¿Siendo sangr… hija de muggles? —A Draco no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que su madre se corrigió a sí misma, y lo consideró buena señal. El niño asintió, entre esperanzado y entusiasmado— Tiene mérito, sin nadie que la ayude en casa… ¿le has estado dando clases?

—Para nada —dijo Draco, algo más tranquilo—. Es que es así de buena.

—Increíble —murmuró su madre aún anonadada. Le miró con intensidad y Draco se encogió un poco—. Confío en que sea una buena influencia —dijo, casi con ansiedad. Le molestó un poco que se concentrase tanto en Hermione, cuando el idiota que se metía en líos era Weasley. Bueno, vale, era Harry, pero Weasley le seguía el rollo del mismo modo, y era más fácil echarle la culpa.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó, deseando acabar con el tema de una vez— Hacemos los deberes juntos a veces y todo eso.

—¿No te fuerza a romper las normas?

—Para nada, le encantan las normas —resopló—. Le gustan tanto que podría casarse con ellas —Para su sorpresa, su madre soltó una risita ahogada y recuperó la compostura.

—¿Y el Weasley?

—Ah, Weasley es insoportable, pero Harry y Hermione le tiene cariño, así que me tengo que aguantar —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Menos mal… —Narcissa suspiró y recuperó su cuchara— Es mejor que tu padre no se entere de esto —dijo, mirándole con intención, aunque no hacía falta que se lo repitiera. Draco no tenía intención de mencionárselo a Lucius a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario—. Ya me encargaré yo de contárselo, y a lo mejor te deja invitar al chico Potter en verano —Draco la miró emocionado, aunque también le hubiese gustado invitar a Hermione, pero sabía que eso era forzar demasiado. Respecto a Weasley, no tenía queja. Se mearía encima si viese lo genial que era su casa—. El juego de espejos está en mi tocador, luego te lo doy. Termina de cenar, Draco.

El niño se apresuró a terminarse la sopa y el filete, exultante. Aquello había ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

 

* * *

 

Dobby le llevó el juego de espejos esa misma noche, ni media hora después de salir de la bañera. Estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera le echó de malos modos, simplemente lo despidió dando un portazo para ahogar la discusión acalorada que sus padres estaban teniendo al fondo del pasillo. Llegaba a entender, por supuesto, que su madre ya le había contado todo a su padre, y que Lucius no estaba demasiado contento al respecto. Evidentemente, el hombre no tendría ningún problema con su amistad con Harry (al fin y al cabo, ya se lo había dicho antes), pero respecto a Hermione… odiaba escuchar los desagradables apelativos que su padre estaba dedicando a su amiga. No dijo nada, sin embargo, y se limitó a mirar el juego de espejos dobles.

Uno de ellos estaba muy decorado. El marco era plateado, tallado con motivo de hiedra y serpientes, mientras que el otro estaba metido en un sencillo marco de ébano. Decidió mandarle ese a Harry, pero antes tenía que comprobar si funcionaban.

—¡Dobby! —gritó, y el elfo pronto apareció frente a él con un ruidoso crujido.

—Amo Draco, señor —dijo con voz chillona. El niño poco menos que le tiró el espejo plateado, pensando que, si se rompía, mejor que fuera el que se iba a quedar él. No era bueno regalar cosas rotas.

—Llévate esto a la habitación de al lado. Quiero comprobar si funciona.

—Sí, señor —asintió el elfo, y volvió a desaparecer. En cuanto salió, Draco pronunció el ridículo nombre del elfo, y enseguida su fea cara apareció en el lugar que, hacía unos instantes, ocupaba su propio reflejo—. Funcionan bien, señor.

—Ya lo veo. Tráemelo de vuelta —no había terminado de pronunciar la última sílaba cuando el elfo apareció de nuevo frente a él—. Tráeme un chocolate y vete a hacer algo útil.

—Sí, señor —Dobby desapareció de nuevo haciendo mucho ruido.

Draco miró el calendario de los _Falcons_ que colgaba de su pared. No faltaban ni dos días para Nochebuena, y si quería que llegase a tiempo, tendría que mandarlo al día siguiente por la noche a más tardar.

Le preguntaría a su madre si podía acompañarle al Callejón Diagon a comprar los regalos a la hora del desayuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDF, siento haberos decepcionado si queríais ver lo que viese mi Draco en el espejo de Oesed, pero… bueno, dudo que un crío de once años con una familia que adora no se fuese a casa a la mínima de cambio, y menos en Navidad. Así que eso xDD PERO ESPEJOS DOBLES, GENTE, ESPEJOS DOBLES. El juego con el título fue a posta porque soy malvada ^^U


End file.
